Myotismon's Revenge
by Kalming Waters
Summary: Incomplete and will never be finished. Read at your own risk.
1. How it all started

Myotismon's Revenge Pt. 1

Disclaimer: Digimon and its characters are owned By Fox Kids. Saban and Toei Animation also own them. By reading this in any way, you have waived any right to sue. Ha, ha! Please review and do not be too rough, okay?

The sun blazed a final burst of energy before settling beneath the never - ending forest. It's light shone on a party of 16. 8 of the group were humans and the other 8 were Digimon. They seemed to be going nowhere, seeming to walk without stopping. The moon proudly rose high above the land, shining over the land. Finally, one of the humans said something.

"I'm tired!" Mimi whined as she stumbled over a stone. "And I'm hungry!"

"You're not the only one, Mimi," T.K and Patamon replied at the same time, listening to their reverberating stomachs.

"See Tai, I'm not the only one who wants to stop and get some food," Mimi stated as she jogged forward to see Tai face to face. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face her. "Are you going to let poor little T.K starve to death because of you want to march forever and ever?" she said, trying to get Tai to agree. Tai simply shrugged off her hand and continued hike onward. He knew she was using T.K to get her own wants.

"She does have a point, Tai." Tai turned around to face the person that had just intervened. 

"Yeah, what do you mean Izzy?" The short, red haired boy genius took his time to collect his thoughts and respond.

"I mean that if we're weak, the Digimon won't be able to digivolve properly and protect us." After listening to this, Tai folded his arms and started to think. He looked at the small group that he lead through this crazy place called the digital world. He saw that they really were in need of some R&R. _On the other hand, if we stop, Puppetmon could attack us. Then both the real world and the digiworld could be destroyed. However, if we were attacked right now, we would have no chance of defending ourselves,_ he thought to himself.

He slowly opened and his eyes and smiled. "All right guys, we are going to stop for tonight." The whole group exhaled a collective sigh.

"Where are we going to stop for tonight, Tai? We've been walking for hours and haven't seen one suitable campsite. And this place," Matt replied, gesturing to their present location, "isn't any better. What makes you think that we'll find one now?"

"Matt, do you have any ideas on what to do? Cause if you do, I'd love to hear them," Tai retorted. Matt seemed to get ready to argue, but Izzy quickly cut him off.

"Matt is right, Tai. It would be a logical conclusion to find a suitable camp - site to sleep for tonight," Izzy restated.

"Yeah, but who's gonna look for a place to rest?" Joe asked, subconsciously pushing up his glasses.

"Why can't we all go and find somewhere to sleep?" T.K inquired.

"It's simple T.K. If we all go in a big group, we would be easy targets for Puppetmon to attack. By splitting up, if one group is attacked, the other can come help," Izzy answered.

"Okay, so who's going and who is staying behind?" Sora asked. 

"Well, I'm not going to move another inch. Choose someone else." Mimi complained.

"I'll stay here too. I can cover the remaining group with the digital barrier I downloaded from Gennai," Izzy then said.

"I know! Joe and I can go to find camp," Sora said.

"What!" Tai exclaimed.

"It's all right Tai, I'm okay with going with Sora," Joe said.

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it Tai?"

"You see, that's a good question,"

Kari then shouted, "I know why Tai wants Sora to stay! It's because he..." Kari was then stopped by Tai's mouth being clamped over her mouth. As Kari and Tai fought over if Kari was going to talk, Matt took this time to say something. "I'll go with Joe. T.K will come with me too."

Tai stopped wrestling with Kari to try to say thanks, but Kari somehow was able to painfully pin him to the ground, so he was only able to grunt a muffled okay.

"Have any idea where to go Matt?" Joe said.

"Not really, Joe. I was just going to let our Digimon lead the way and just follow them. See, Gomamon knows where every body of water is located, Gabumon could sniff his way to some shelter and Patamon could fly above to look for enemy Digimon," Matt said in a matter - of - factly tone. 

"Good thinking." Joe replied. 

"Well guys, lead the way," Matt said to the Digimon.

The small group of 6 continued to trek through the forest. Nothing was exchanged, until…

"Ouch!" Matt shouted.

"What happened Matt?" T.K asked apprehensively.

"It's nothing T.K, just that stupid mark Myotismon gave me," Matt responded.

"Oh yeah," Gomamon said. His mind flashed back to when they were locked in combat with Myotismon. Gatomon had just digivolved into Angewomon and things were looking bad for Myotismon. 

"Give it up Myotismon, we have you beat!" Tai said excitedly.

"You truly believe I'm beaten, don't you digi - brats?" Myotismon snapped. He then closed his eyes and started to whisper a chant unknown to them.

"What is he doing?" Weregururumon whispered to Zudomon.

"I don't know, but we should stop him before something weird happens," Zudomon answered back.

"Izzy, any idea what's he doing?" Sora asked. 

"Already working on that Sora," Izzy hastily answered. After a couple of minutes, Izzy started talking. "It's a special vampire chant called Blood Restitution. I can't decipher what it means, but with Myotismon using it, it can't be good," Izzy told the group. 

"Hey where'd Myotismon disappear to?" Joe said. While looking at Izzy's computer, Myotismon seemed to have disappeared. Even the digimon were clueless as to his location.

"I am right here, foolish human," Myotismon said as he appeared right behind Matt. An unnerving tremor started to travel through Matt's body as Myotismon sunk his teeth into him.

"Matt!" T.K cried, as he watched his brother squirm in pain.

"That's enough Myotismon!" Angemon yelled as he swung his staff into Myotismon's neck. Myotismon winced in pain, but did not release his grip on Matt. "Okay, you asked for it! Hand of Fate!" Angemon held as he released his attack toward Myotismon. He dodged the attack and released Matt. Matt slumped to the floor. While this had happened, Angewomon had used her Heaven's Charm attack to paralyze Myotismon and gather the other Digimon's attacks. She then used it for her Celestial Arrow to destroy Myotismon.

After the fight with Venommyotismon, Joe and his brother, Jim, checked out the bite left on Matt's neck. Even though Jim was a respected medic, he had never seen anything like it. Instead of two normal bite marks, the bite was filled with a clear red fluid. Since Izzy was unable to decipher the ancient chant, nothing could be done.

Joe meticulously examined the bite. He smiled when he finished. "Good news, Matt. The bite is starting to shrink."

"Good, you don't know how troublesome this thing is," Matt replied. 

10 minutes later, the small group was still walking toward their destination. Gomamon said he was sure that a lake was nearby while Gabumon argued that a cave was even closer and a fight ensued. After Matt and Joe broke them up, Patamon and T.K had found out that they were both right. After some more hiking, they came to a small lake with a cave close by. After checking for any traps and evil Digimon, they picked T.K to go back and tell the others. 

"All right T.K, this is a big responsibility. No playing around okay? And the second you get into trouble, come back and get Joe and I, okay?" Matt instructed his younger brother. 

"Okay, Matt!" T.K said. He turned to Patamon. "Okay Patamon, time to digivolve."

"Okay!" Patamon replied.

Patamon digivolved to.... Angemon!

"Okay guys we'll return real soon," T.K said as Angemon flew higher into the sky. Matt watched until Angemon disappeared into the inky, black sky. He still watched the sky even after Angemon had left.

"Hey, Matt, can you come and help me out here?" Joe asked. Matt, being knocked out of his daydream, turned toward Joe.

"Yeah, I'm coming Joe," Matt said, watching Joe turn to start preparing camp. Matt looked up at the sky one last second before turning to help Joe. _Take care of yourself, T.K,_ Matt thought as he walked toward Joe,

It did not T.K and Angemon long to find the others. He quickly filled them in and showed them the way. When they finally got there, what awaited them had taken the group by surprise. Joe, Gomamon, Gabumon, and Matt were some how able to transform the lake and cave into an almost suitable home. Trout and tuna were hanging over a spit. A small but impressive pile of fruit and vegetable were arranged in homemade platters. The cave was cleaned out and filled with crude, askew, homemade beds. When they were asked how this was done in such a small amount of time, they answered that it was something only people with their particular skills could do.

"Mmm, Matt this is the best!" T.K declared, chomping off a large piece of fish.

"Yeah, Matt, where did you learn how to prepare cuisine like this?" Izzy added in.

Matt looked around suspiciously and then whispered, "Do you really want to know?" This got the attention of everyone and they turned to face him. 

"Yeah, yeah, Matt tell us," Biyomon said.

Matt then made them gather in a circle. He was silent for a few moments, then shouted, "CAUSE I'M DA MAN!" He watched the group fall backwards in their fright and laughed at their surprise. Tai, after collecting his composure, pushed Matt. 

"Geez, Matt, what's your problem?" Matt only retaliated by elbowing him in the gut.

"Just lighten up man! It is just a practical joke!"

"Lighten up?! Lighten up!? I'll show you how to lighten up!" Tai then socked Matt in the jaw.

"Not another fight," Mimi replied.

"Don't these guys realize it's only hurting themselves and us by fighting?" Joe replied. 

_When will these people learn?_ Sora thought. _They fight and fight and_ _nothing is solved. Well, it going to stop right here and now._ She then walked up to a still fighting Matt and Tai. She then easily separated the two boys and slapped them both. "Now listen you two, I'm tired of you two fighting each other. Now stop this or... I'll... give you both a spanking!" She blurted out angrily. Matt and Tai were too stunned to say or do anything. "Now apologize and shake hands," she commanded. Tai and Matt reluctantly shook hands and mumbled sorry. " Now the rest of you get ready to sleep. Mimi, you've got first watch." All the Digimon and humans quickly nodded and ran from the presence of Sora.

"Have you ever Sora so angry before, Tai?" Agumon asked. 

"Not really little dude. I definitely do not want to see that side again." Tai said, still surprised that Sora smacked him.

_Man, Tai is such a dunce;_ Matt thought to himself while nursing the bruise under his eye. _He really needs to control his anger._ He looked up into the night sky.

"Matt, you're still not thinking about the fight, are you?" Gabumon inquired.

Matt gave a small smirk. "Yours or mine?" he retaliated.

Gabumon briefly blushed then said, "Don't change the subject Matt! You know exactly what was meant! Forget about it, Matt. It's in the past." 

"Really, huh?" Matt asked. "All right Gabumon, I'll forget about it. Just keep that fire burning." Under the somnolent effects of the blazing fire, Matt nodded off. While sleeping, his bite glowed a murky crimson red and closed on itself, disappearing into nothingness.

_Oh great,_ Matt thought as he woke up. _Falling asleep is not one of_ _things to do while keeping watch._ He looked around. _Where is everybody_? _In fact, what is this weird mist doing here? It wasn't here while I was awake._ He was right. A murky, swirling mist had settled around his legs. It chilled him to his bones. _I better get out here before this mist gives my legs frostbite._ All of a sudden, the mist vanished. "What the..." Matt thought aloud. 

"I did that, Matt," an enigmatic voice that appeared to come from everywhere informed him.

Matt's mind started to race. That voice! It's not possible! He could not be here! "S-show yourself," Matt stammered, doing a poor job of masking his fear.

"Fine," and the figure stepped out of the darkness. As the individual stepped closer toward Matt, the unforgettable scent of cigarettes wrapped itself around his nose, making his eyes water. "It is me, Yomato, don't tell me your adventures in the digiworld made you forget me already?" the individual slowly verbalized. 

"That doesn't prove a thing." Matt boldly stated. "Anyone could have figured that out."

"Oh really?" The figure answered, his voice full of smugness. "How about that harmonica, then? I bought it for you. That harmonica player engraved it. He gave you a couple a lessons and taught you that song you always play. You really did not care until he died. That's when that harmonica became one of the most important thing in your life," the character said.

Now Matt was baffled. Not only was he right, but also the only person that knew was his father. However, his father couldn't be here. "I thought only the Chosen Children could come to the digital world," he whispered aloud.

"Well, things are changing every second of every minute of every hour of every day," the figure said. 

Matt then turned around to see... "Dad!?"

What's going to happen next? You have to continue to read the next part of the series. My e - mail is shaunforde@juno.com. Can someone tell me what Matt's dad name is? Oh yeah, REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The Past

Myotismon's Revenge Pt. 2

Author notes: Whoops! Accidentally put up part 3 before part 2! Now, that was dumb wasn't it? Anyway, this clarifies what happened as Mr. Ishida came to the digital world. Anyway, I guessed that his first name was Richard. If I'm wrong, just tell me.

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I would make sure all of you fans get a special episode dedicated to you. However, I do not. So, do not bug me about your special dedicated episode. This is part two. Please enjoy.

"Dad?!" Matt shouted.

"That's right, you answered the million dollar question correctly. The only problem is that there is no million dollars. You'll have to settle for your old pops," Mr. Ishida answered.

" Dad..." Matt whispered and hugged his father tightly. Matt let his tears stream down his face onto his dad's clothing. That smoky smell no longer made his eyes water, but they welcomed him, shielding him from danger. Matt, at that time, realized he was crying.

"Oh man, you must think I am a wimp," Matt replied, blushing and wiping his eyes with his gloves.

"After what you been through, I am surprised that you are still holding yourself together," his dad answered back. 

"But, how are you here? I mean, only the Digidestined are allowed here, what are..." Matt started to ramble but his dad quieted him with his hand.

" I'll tell you everything in time, but first..." his dad said, "you should eat."

Matt then realized how long ago he had eaten dinner. He looked up to see his father doodling in the air with his finger. "What are you doing Dad?" Matt asked, confused by his father's actions.

"You'll see," was the response. 

After a few minutes of more seemingly aimless doodling, his father stopped and smiled. "Finally," he said. "Matt, what do you want to eat?" Matt, who had lost attention in his father's doodling, snapped to attention.

"Huh? I don't know," he said.

"C'mon Matt, after dining on fish and leaves, there must be something you want to eat," Mr. Ishida said, letting confidence be heard clearly in his voice. _What it he getting at?_ Matt thought. _What could he cook? There is nothing here but the darkness and us. In addition, let us not forget that he is not very skilled in the culinary arts. Still, he should be given a chance._

"Cook Mom's Sunday steaks with her famous mashed potatoes," Matt challenged, sure, that only one person could only pull off the feat, and that was his mother.

"Oh, a challenge eh? I accept!" Richard said with a horrible, haughty French accent. He then doodled in the air. What happened next surprised Matt, even after seeing it with his own eyes.

A pale gray arose from the ground and took the shape of a table. It transformed into quality Pinewood. Two chairs solidified out of the mist. An Italian style tablecloth materialized out of nowhere and landed gently and neatly onto the table. Two plates complete with 2 large steaks, fluffy mashed potatoes, knives, and forks were the next mysterious items to appear. 

While Matt gawked, his father sat down in one of chairs and hungrily cut his steak. "Oh God, I haven't eaten this in weeks!! Good choice Matt," Richard said, and then continued enthusiastically eating his meal. For Matt, hunger took control of shock and he carefully sat down in the remaining chair. "It's not going to collapse, Matt," Richard mumbled, still chewing his food, "I made sure I used high quality wood, not the type I used to build TK's crib." Matt grinned at the joke, and sat down. He apprehensively took his knife and fork and delved into the meal. _Man! This taste just like Mom's, if not better!_ Matt thought to himself as he hungrily continued. Within minutes, his father and he had completed the meal.

"You're going to have to learn how to cook like that Matt," his father said as he sighed in contentment.

"What's wrong with my cooking now?" Matt questioned.

"Nothing, it's just that if you could cook like that..." Richard trailed off.

"Mom could cook like that and..." Matt stared, but his father interrupted him.

"You know Nancy and I are working the kinks out of our relationship. Why do you think she moved back to us?"

"For T.K and me, you know that. For us to really become the brothers we should have always been."

"Your adventures in this world did more for you two than we ever could." 

"That's not the point."

"So what is?"

"What I mean is... it was your responsibility to take care of us! T.K and I had to raise our own damn selves! You and Mom just stood back and argued!" Matt yelled in a violent eddy of emotions.

"Matt," Richard said, grabbing his son's slender, but powerful shoulders. "You know you didn't mean a single thing you just blurted. You know that we did our best. We had a lot of problems, Nancy and I. If we tried to raise you with those problems, we would caused more harm than good." Matt looked in his father's eyes. He saw that they were full of tears, tears he caused. Were they tears of sadness? Could they be tears of anger? All Matt knew was that he caused them.

"I know... I...just..." he started to mumble, but couldn't continue. He dropped his head into his father's chest and cried. He cried, letting out at all the anger, hate, fear, confusion, and misery of the past months out of his body. He stopped for one second to look in his father's eyes. They still had tears welling up inside, but there was no doubt that they were of joy, nothing but true joy.

"All right, enough of this sappy stuff, I want answers," Matt said, pulling his head away from his Dad's shirt.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Mr. Ishida said while fixing his shirt. 

"Okay first of all, what is this place?" Matt said, gesturing toward the immense darkness with his hand.

"Oh this place? It's your subconscious," Richard answered bluntly, almost machine - like.

"You mean where I dream and junk, right?" Matt responded, confused. 

"Yeah, your subconscious is filled with 'junk'," Richard taunted. 

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious. Okay comedian, why is this place so dark? Wouldn't it be a little brighter? And wouldn't it change as my thoughts change?" Matt continued to interrogate.

"Oh, my son thinks," Richard smirked. "The reason is that the digimon who brought me here says that his master needs it dark," Richard responded.

"Who's this digimon? And who's his master?" Matt pressed on with his questions.

"Okay, okay, stop grilling me. Right now, I can't remember who the digimon are, but when they said I could visit you, I couldn't say no," Richard said, his pupils shimmering.

"Dad, I know that you had me in your thoughts, but those may have been evil digimon. You have to tell everything that me everything that you know about the digimon," Matt uttered.

"Well," Richard's forehead scrunched together as he remembered what happened.

"Matt!"

"Dad! Don't worry, I'll take good care of T.K!" Matt said as he levitated toward the abnormal rip in the sky.

"T.K" Nancy yelled, "Don't forget even though you're going to save the world, you still have to brush your teeth!"

"C'mon Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of the others!" T.K hollered.

"I don't care! You better do it because I'll check when you get back!" she retorted.

"Okay!" T.K said. I remember hugging your Mom. She was crying so hard. Then this small, bizarre creature comes out of the shadows. I only noticed when Nancy had screamed.

"Please quiet down, I mean you no harm," he whispered. I looked the small creature over. It was scruffy, dirty, and ugly.

"What do you want," I whispered angrily, guarding Nancy with my body. 

"Please be careful, Richard," she voiced in my ear. I looked at her for a second, and then looked back at the creature. It was still in the same spot as I had left it. 

"Is the fight over?" the creature meekly said, wiping the dirt with its clawed foot.

"Yeah," I said, looking at the spot where my two sons were just standing. They just had an unbelievable battle against this giant creature that looked like it came out of a bad monster movie. The only thing was that it was real. That... thing wrecked half of Odaiba. 

"Really? The digidestined are real! It is a time for rejoicing! The evil king of death is finally defeated!" the creature squeaked jovially and did a jig. Nancy and I watched in awe as the small creature gracefully twirled and jumped. He finally stopped with an amazing back flip. We clapped and shouted bravos. The creature then blushed and said, "Thank you. Are you two part of the digidestined?"

Nancy glanced at me and I glanced right back. "Sorry little fellow, but we are not the digidestined," she finally said. At hearing this, the creature's eyes filled with tears and he started to sniffle. 

"Oh you poor thing. I didn't want to make you cry," She then picked the thing up and patted it on its back.

The creature again sniffed and then said, "Thank you. You are so kind. I wish there was a way to repay your kindness," he whispered as he floated down toward the ground.

"Well, it would nice to know your name," Nancy stated.

"I haven't told you? I am acting so boorish. My name is Demidevimon," he said with a polite bow.

"Demidevimon! Dad, you got help from Demidevimon?" Matt blurted.

"What's so bad about Demidevimon? He seemed quite nice," Richard murmured.

"Nice? Nice? Demidevimon is far from nice! While we were fighting Myotismon in the digiworld, he was Myotismon's lackey. He tried to separate us up so Myotismon could have an easier chance to defeat us. That stupid bowling ball was actually able to convince TK that I hated him!" Matt spat out, remembering the event.

"Geez, this guy must be a master with words," Richard thought aloud.

"You hit the nail on the head pops," Matt said. "You better tell me the rest, so that I could at least figure out what's going on," Matt replied, tensing his muscles.

"Okay," Richard said, shaken up by what was just related to him.

"Demidevimon? That's means you're a digimon, right?" I asked.

"Yes sir, and very proud of it," Demidevimon said with a tiny grin. 

"Digimon? What are digimon?" Nancy asked me.

"From what I know, they are creatures from another world. Some of them are good and some, like that gigantic one we saw here a while ago, are bad. Apparently, the kids found some good ones and have been smuggling them throughout the city," I calmly explained with a smirk.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I must be going," Demidevimon said, walking away from us. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Nancy asked. 

"Why, I'm going home. I must tell my friends of what happened," he explained.

"But, but, where do you live?" Nancy inquired.

"Why, the digital world of course. I thought everyone knew that," he stated. 

"What a minute. You can go to the digital world?" I demanded.

"Why, yes. Why would I come here if I couldn't leave?" Demidevimon innocently said.

"Well, if you see our sons, tell them we love them," Nancy said, her voice trembling, signaling that she was going to cry again.

"Will do. I'm sorry I cannot do any more for you. If you were blood kin to the Chosen Children..." Demidevimon trailed off.

"Hey wait! We're the parents of two of them!" I shouted.

"Really! No wonder I sensed such a high amount of virtue inside you two!" Demidevimon complimented. Your Mom and I blushed violently at the remark. 

"Unfortunately, I can only bring one of you with me," Demidevimon apologized. 

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I'm still new to moving from this world and to my home and back. Taking you both may tax my powers and put us all in danger," he explained.

"Oh," Nancy said disappointed. 

"However, I'm able to take one you," Demidevimon cheerfully said. "I suggest that you," he said pointing at me, "should be the one to come with me." 

"Why is that?" Nancy inquired while holding onto my arm in apprehension.

"Well, I don't know what effects the trip might have on you, and they may be painful," Demidevimon replied. 

"Okay, I'm game." I said, happy that soon I would be reunited with my sons. 

"Richard!" Nancy said, clamping down harder on my arm. After gently prying off her arm, I gave her the rest of my money. 

"Take yourself home. I want you to relax. I'll come back as soon as possible," I said, softly bruising my lips against hers.

"Follow me then," Demidevimon abruptly said, walking away from us. I feebly waved at Nancy and followed Demidevimon. As we walked, the scenery changed from the chaotic ruins of the city to the forlorn outskirts. We hiked over hills and crossed at least seven shallow streams. The day slowly changed into twilight, making me rethink the whole situation in which I had placed myself. My premature trust in Demidevimon was waning quickly. He just kept walking in one direction, never changing his course. I never deviated from his path. Why am I following this nutcase digimon? I mean, he claims he can go to the digital world, but just keeps walking. I'm tired of the bull he is feeding me. 

"I'm stopping," was the sentence I stated, crossing my arms across my chest. Demidevimon stopped his trek, and turned completely. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. 

"You won't see your sons if you stop," he told me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh yes I will, and you are taking me to the digital world right now," I responded, making sure that he understood me perfectly. 

"You are going to go..." he started, but was cut off when I easily hoisted him up to face. 

"No, you're going to take me now, or else," I said. Demidevimon vainly tried to escape my grasp, but found out that he couldn't escape. He then said, 

"There's no reason for any hostility here. We're all friends that..." 

"You're no friend of mine! I demand that you take me to the digital world right this instance or...." I threatened, "I'll show you why I was the best soccer player on my high school team!" Demidevimon took a second to nervously gulp, then started to shake in fear. "No answer? Too bad," I said as I prepared to kick Demidevimon with all my strength.

"I think you should stop," a voice suddenly said. In my surprise, I dropped Demidevimon on his head.

"You think you could have been a little gentler?" he cried out.

"Who are you?" I asked, completely ignoring Demidevimon. Demidevimon responded by snorting. The person with the voice spoke again. 

"I'm your one -way ticket to digital world," it said. Its voice was gravelly, almost dead - like. 

"Really? And all this time I thought this flying bowling bowl was going to take me," I said, grinning at my joke. 

"Hey!" Demidevimon protested. 

"He did, in his own way. By bringing you here, you now have to chance to go visit Matt and TK," the being answered.

"How do you know who their names?" I inquired, placing myself in a fighting position.

"There's no need to fight, my good man. I've met the digidestined and their digimon several times. We know each other very well," the being said. 

"Well, you haven't answered my question. Who are you?" I asked again. "My name? I go by many names. However, you may call me....

Ha!!! I'm not giving up the identity that easily. You readers probably figured out the answer to this mystery already. I could have made this longer, but I decided not to. Part 3 is out already, but… I have to finish it. If any of you are actually reading this, please review. I need reviews; it's like a drug to me!! Plus, I work better knowing that people are actually enjoying this.


	3. It begins

Myotismon's Revenge 3

Author Notes: The true action that everyone was hunting for starts here. Because of a certain situation near the end, Myotismon's words will be in bold italic, like so: **_Die!_** Simple, isn't it? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but Digimon owns me. Isn't that weird?

"My name is Myotismon," the figure said. Although he stayed in the shadows, I was able to see his eyes. They seemed to be a piercing blue, stabbing right into him.

"Myotismon? Myotismon? First, you get help from Demidevimon and now Myotismon! Oh man, this whole thing was a setup!" Matt bellowed. He started to quickly pace back and forth. 

"Geez, I just seem to bring bad luck everywhere, don't I?" Richard said, hanging his head.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know what you were getting into. Tell me the rest," Matt stated, still walking in his frenzied path.

"Myotismon, eh? Richard Ishida," I stated, holding out his hand.

"Charmed," Myotismon drawled, shaking my hand. I openly cringed at the touch of Myotismon's hand. It was icy cold, no warmth whatsoever. Not only that, Myotismon's slender hands was incredibly strong. I tried his best to not to physically grimace, but had no such luck.

"So…" I started, after shaking hands with Myotismon, "you can take me to the Digital World?"

"Yes I can. However, there is something you must realize," Myotismon replied.

"I should have realized there was going to be a catch. What is it?" I responded irritably.

"You cannot return to this world unless your sons free the digital world," Myotismon brusquely answered.

"What? Who are you kidding? I have a wife!" I hollered at the top of my voice.

"I am not a mon that plays jokes, Mr. Ishida. Now, choose; are you going or are you staying?" Myotismon questioned.

I then started to think. _What a choice. I always thought that I would return within a couple of days. I never thought that I would have to stay longer. I don't even know anything about the digital world. I could be killed and Nancy would be alone. However, I have to see my sons. It is selfish, but I have to try to be the father I never was._

"Well, Mr. Ishida, what is your choice? Are you going to see your sons or are you staying here with your wife? I ask that you choose quickly for travel between worlds is very difficult," Myotismon interjected.

"Yeah, I made my choice. I'm going," I said. 

Myotismon then smiled a small grin. To me, it seemed to radiate darkness and malevolence. However, I would not tell Myotismon that. It would bust my only chance to see my sons.

"Good. Wait here," Myotismon said. Myotismon then floated in the air, and started moving his hands in a circular motion.

"Nice parlor trick," I absent – mindedly. I continued to watch Myotismon float in the air.

"I assure you Mr. Ishida that this is not some simple parlor trick," Myotismon said angrily. He levitated downwards and continued moving his hands in the same circular motion.

"Sorry. I never meant to offend you," I replied.

"Apology accepted," Myotismon said. "Done," he then responded. He levitated to the floor.

"Done doing what?" I asked.

"Done doing this, Mr. Ishida!" Myotismon exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. When he completed that action, an oval shaped cavity opened up where he previously waving his hands. A bright aqua colored light escaped from the hole, and blinded me. I covered my eyes and turned away in defense. When I looked back at the void, an aqua – colored oval was in place of the void. The bright light also pushed away the darkness that beforehand covered Myotismon's appearance. I then studied Myotismon intently.

Clad in a blue, ancient, shirt and pants combo, a cape, purple mask, leather boots, and gray gloves, Myotismon did not seem to be a large threat to anyone. With his lanky arms, pale skin, and petite waist, one would completely underestimate him. I knew better then to do that. I knew that Myotismon was much stronger than he looked.

"Mr. Ishida, I know that I am handsome, but there is no need to stare at me like that," Myotismon joked.

"What? I mean, I wasn't, I never meant…" I stumbled, unsure of how to take myself out of this sticky situation.

"Worry not, Ishida, for I am joking," Myotismon said, enjoying the way that I had squirmed. "Now, you first," Myotismon said, bowing and gesturing toward the portal.

"You must be kidding. I am not going through that thing first. Why not you?" I questioned. 

"Well, I have to use my powers to make sure the portal doesn't fall on itself. However, if you do not want to go first, I have the perfect candidate. Demidevimon!" Myotismon shouted quite brusquely.

"Y-y-yes Myotismon?" Demidevimon stuttered. He meekly walked before Myotismon and bowed.

"Go through the portal," Myotismon commanded. He pointed toward the hole to emphasize his point.

"Can't I stay here?" Demidevimon meekly requested. "I mean, there is such a beautiful sunset right…"  
"Damn the sunset! Go!!!" Myotismon barked with ruthless authority.

"Y-y-yes sir…" Demidevimon mumbled. He slowly dragged his clawed feet in the dust, making it slowly swirl in the air.

"Sometimes," Myotismon whispered to me, "lackeys need an extra push." He then forcefully kicked Demidevimon into the portal.

Demidevimon flew into the portal like a speeding baseball. "Help me!" he shouted as he continued to speed through the portal. His cry echoed throughout the country air.

"Geez…" I said, scratching my head. I was not so sure if to go now. Demidevimon was his helper, and he treats him like trash.

"I see that you are still doubting, Ishida," Myotismon commented, since I still stood planted to the same spot.

"Yeah," I quietly responded.

"You came all this just to quit?" Myotismon asked.

"No, I just need time," I responded.

"Time is the last thing we have, Ishida."  
"I know that."

"Well? This is the time to make your stand. Are you staying or are you going?"  
I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. This was one hell of a choice. "Yeah," I stated.

"You said that last time, and you are still here," Myotismon responded. To me, it sounded as if he was taunting me, and enjoying it thoroughly.

"Yeah, but I am going now," I countered. I walked slowly up to the portal and stared into it. There did not seem to be an end to it. I stared at what seemed to be the insides of it. I then realized that it just was not just a single color. It was blue, yellow, and green mixed together. After a more meticulous observation, I realized that more colors were mixed, more colors than the human eye could recognize, more than could be counted. _It looks like a living, breathing painting_, I breathlessly thought to myself.

"Just like lackeys, certain people need an extra push," Myotismon said and pushed me toward the portal.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. I stumbled unto the edge of the portal and then started to gain my balance. I flailed my arms in a crazed circle to try to help, but to no avail. I teetered precariously on my heels.

"I am giving you that push the jumpstarts the change of the world. Enjoy the ride," Myotismon said. He smiled as he tapped me on my forehead. A deep, wicked laugh was the last thing I heard.

"And now I'm here," Richard finished. He slowly slumped to the floor and sat down. He held his head in his hands. "I really caused a lot of problems, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but nothing that cannot be handled," Matt said. He sat opposite of his father. "So from what you said, Myotismon pretty much used you as bait to get to me. But why?" Matt questioned.

"Who knows? Maybe he knows something about you that you yourself don't know," Mr. Ishida responded.

"Maybe. Could he be trying to break up the group? On the other hand, why is he still alive? I'm sure we kicked his tail back in the real world," Matt continued to ponder.

"Maybe he got away just in time to lick his wounds, and is ready for round three," Mr. Ishida answered back.

"Maybe you're being a pessimist and are getting on my nerves," Matt said coarsely.

"Sorry, it's just that…" Richard started, "that my visit didn't turn out the way I wanted it to."  
"How did you think it would be?" Matt teasingly asked.

"Well…" Mr. Ishida started. He stood up and carefully brushed his pants. "I was going to completely surprise you and your friends. You would all ask me questions and I would answer them all. Then, I talk to TK and you privately, you know, father to sons. Anyway, I'd stay for a while then leave," he finished.

"That seems to be too good to be true," Matt answered.

"Whose a pessimist now?" Richard taunted. His cheerful face then turn into a painful grimace. Mr. Ishida fell to the floor and gripped his chest.

"Dad, are you all right?" Matt anxiously inquired. He knelt besides his father and carefully studied him.

"I'm all right, but I'm feeling kind of hot. Bring me that pitcher of water off the table, will you?" Mr. Ishida asked. He opened the collar of his shirt and started to fan himself.

"Yeah sure," Matt replied and hurried to the table. He picked up the glass pitcher and turned to go back to his Dad. What he saw scared him so much that he dropped the jug. The glass pitcher shattered into thousands of pieces, and the water splashed onto his jeans.

"What happened Matt? Why did you drop the pitcher? See something that scared you?" Mr. Ishida asked.

"Dad, look at your skin…." Matt slowly whispered.

Richard did as his son said and gasped. His skin was a bright red, as if he fell into red paint. It was bulging and squirming in the most inhuman way. "What's going on?" He shouted. 

"I-I-I-I don't know," Matt stuttered.

"Why is this happening to me? Matt, help me!" Richard shouted.

Matt stood rooted in the same spot for several seconds. He then got an idea. He took off his gloves and soaked them in the ice – cold water that was in the pitcher. _Maybe this will help him out, _Matt thought desperately. He rushed to his father and slid into a kneeling position near him. He took one of the drenched gloves and tried to apply it to his father's head. When he placed his hand on his Dad's head, Matt quickly removed his hand because of the heat. "Ah man! Dad, you're burning up! Matt shouted. He quickly placed his hand in the wet glove.

Richard continued to cringe in pain. Except for his clothes, he was completely red. "Matt, I don't think I'm going to make it. Just in case, Matt, let TK know that I love the both of yo…" A large explosion erupted right in the exact spot Richard laid. It was strong enough to knock Matt backwards. When Matt got back to his feet, his eyes immediately searched for his father. His sapphire eyes locked on a human skeleton.

"Dad?" Matt questioned. He crawled to the skeleton and looked it over. "This can't be my dad," Matt said to himself. Then he noticed a small plastic card inside of the ribcage of the skeleton. Shakily, Matt picked up the card and read it.

Richard Ishida

Odaiba Television Station

Producer

"No, it can't be," Matt, whispered. He fell to his knees and bowed his head. Salty tears fell on the skeleton and removed some of the already settling dust.

"No matter how many times I do that, I never tire of it," Myotismon said. He walked right up to the skeleton. He had a look of disgust, and turned up his nose. "Although, I often wish the spell would completely incinerate the body," He then deftly kicked the skull off Richard Ishida's skeleton.

"You…" Matt said. He remained unmoved, but he clenched his fists and began to shake with anger.

"Yes, it is I. It has been a while since we met, Bearer of Friendship. Let's recap, shall we?" Myotismon taunted. He walked away from Matt's kneeling figure. "After traveling to Japan, you Digi – brats followed me. You then found the Eighth Child, and utilized her to try to defeat me. Then, I came back in a new form. I was supposedly defeated by your two mega Digimon, yet I stand here today. That means only one thing. Do you know what that is?" Myotismon sarcastically inquired.

Matt stood up from his kneeling position. His head was still bowed when he responded. "It means that you are an hardhearted monster. You cause pain and suffering everywhere you go," Matt lifted his head to reveal a dusty, tear stained face. His usual sapphire eyes were a dull red, filled with tears. "You're a bas…" he started only to be cut off by Myotismon's palm crashing into his nose.

"Of all the things I can be called, that is not one of them," Myotismon replied. He lowered his palm to his sides. Matt wiped his bleeding nose with his gloves. He looked at the blood stained gloves for several minutes, then put them in his pocket.

"I'm the last person you will ever hurt, Myotismon. Do you know why? I am going to take you out right here, right now," Matt declared. He took out his Digivice and crest. "As long as I keep the thoughts of my friends and all that they will do for me alive," he said, watching his crest radiate in its pale blue light, "I can defeat you." He placed himself in a fighting position and shouted, "Well Myotismon, are you so eager to mess with my mind now?"

Myotismon physically grimaced and backed away from the bright light. He brought his cape over his eyes to help. "It is too bad that the power you believe you hold is a complete sham."

"What are you talking about?" Matt questioned. He kept his crest high in the air, yet he stopped walking forward.

"I mean that your friends are not as true as you think. After the fight, did anyone try to comfort and console you?" Myotismon inquired.

"Of course! Gabumon is always there for me," Matt declared, thinking of his furry Digimon companion.

"Anyone else?" Myotismon said. After no answer he continued, "I thought so. Gabumon was programmed to be loyal and he cannot go past his programming. Your friends were never programmed and so now, they are against you. That power of the crest that you so proudly believe you have is fake."

"You're lying!" Matt angrily shouted. He resumed walking toward Myotismon. "Even if we had a fight, we're still friends! I don't believe you!"  
" Is that so? So why is the crest you put so much hope in weakening?" Myotismon said. He continued walking backwards away from Matt. "Why is its light dimming now even as we speak?"

"What?" Matt said doubtful. He again stopped walking forward and looked at the crest in his hand. At first, it kept its bright glow. However, it gradually grew dimmer and dimmer until no light was seen. "This can't be…." Matt said. He took out his Digivice and saw the same thing happen to it.

"Now that you know that your power is no more, there is only one thing for you to do. Allow me to use you to conquer the Digital World." Myotismon stated. He now longer had his cape shielding his eyes. He confidently sauntered toward Matt. "You have no way to defy me."

"I won't let you. Even if I lose my power, the others will still be able to defeat you for good," Matt proclaimed. "I'll gladly sacrifice myself so that they'll win against you!"

Myotismon sighed. "They always want to do this the hard way. Fine, let's do this the hard way," he replied. Myotismon's body emitted an intense brightness that made Matt cover his eyes. When Matt looked back, in place of Myotismon body was a mass of fog.

"Where did you go? Where are you hiding Myotismon?" Matt shakily shouted unable to conceal his apprehension, his eyes fearfully darting from left to right.

"I am still here foolish mortal," the fog spoke. It remained in the same spot it had first appeared. "I never moved. I only changed my form. Not of fire and ice, but of fog shall I rule the world!"

"Myotismon?" Matt questioned. Matt walked up to the fog and closely examined. It was the same as the fog that Myotismon used to cover Odaiba, and the same type used by his Dad. He went to poke the fog, but hesitated. He again gathered his courage and poked the fog. An arctic chill quickly traveled through his finger. Matt gasped as he quickly jerked his finger from the innards of the fog. His finger was completely black from frostbite. 

"Hasn't your Father taught you anything? Never put your finger where it does not belong!" the fog shouted. It formed a dark ghostly finger and moved near Matt. Matt, overwhelmed by what just happened, stood paralyzed as the fog crept nearer to him. The fog's finger hovered around Matt's forehead. "This is the last time I will ask you. Allow me to utilize you in my conquering of the Digital World!"

Matt spit into the body of the fog, his eyes full of rage. He simply said, "Never."

"Fine," The fog said. It placed its finger on Matt's skull. On the same spot, steam started to float upwards. Matt clenched his teeth in pain and fell to one knee. The fog continued to bore its finger into his skull, and the smell of burnt skin filled the area. Matt felt his eyes water, yet he keep his mouth clenched. Finally, Matt opened his mouth to scream. In that moment, the fog forced itself into the mouth of a completely unaware Matt.

Matt collided into the floor from the force of the fog invasion, creating a bloody gash on his arm. He tried to scream, but his shouts could not be heard. Rancid smells of decaying bodies and evil slithered into his nose. Matt tried to choke the choke the fog out, but he no longer had control of his body. His eyes lose their pupils and turned red.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Matt screamed as he woke up from his resting position on the tree. His face was pallid and dripping with sweat. He looked at his surroundings. _I am back, but how?_ He questioned himself. He felt his nose and his forehead. _I cannot feel any burns, and my nose isn't broken,_ he thought to himself. _Was all of that a dream? If it was, why was it so horrible? I never had a dream so vivid, so terrifying._

"Matt?" Mimi questioned. Matt broke his train of thought and turned toward Mimi. Mimi walked toward him, rubbing her drowsy eyes. Her partner Palmon copied the same actions. "I heard you screaming. Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool," Matt quickly replied. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
"Mr. Cool had a nightmare? This really must be the end of the world!"

"Real funny Mimi."

"Oh, you know that I'm only kidding, Matt."

"Well, you might have hurt my feelings."  
"YOU have feelings? I never saw any except for anger."

"Now you really hurt my feelings. Anyway, what time is it?"

Mimi looked at her digivice. "It is 5:59AM. I believe you took Joe's, Sora's, and TK's shift." 

Matt rubbed his eyes. "Just great. I cannot believe I slept that long. At least nothing attacked us. Whose next?"

"Tai was supposed to be next. I'll go wake him up." Mimi said.

"Wait Mimi." Matt said. He turned toward Gabumon. "Hey Gabumon, wake up for a second. I have a favor to ask." Matt softly shook his Digimon partner.

"What? I never fell asleep!" Gabumon yelled as he woke up.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, could you and Palmon go away for a while?" Matt asked. He looked at Mimi briefly and then looked back at Gabumon. "I have something private to tell Mimi."  
"Why can't I stay?" Palmon asked. Her vine-like hands were at her hips. "I want to stay."

"Come on Palmon. They want their privacy, so let's give them their privacy," Gabumon said as he dragged Palmon into the forest background.

Mimi smiled while watching the two Digimon leave. She turned toward Matt and blushed as she saw Matt smiling at her. "Well Matt, what was so important that you had to tell me?"

"Well first sit down. This may be a lot for you take at once," Matt replied. He took his respective seat on the forest floor.

"What is it, you're not a real blonde? You're wearing a wig? You lip synch on your harmonica?" Mimi joked as she also sat down on the forest floor.

"No! No, not even close to that. But, before I say anything, Palmon, please get out of the bushes!" Matt yelled. He picked up a small rock and threw it into the before said bushes. Palmon quickly leapt out of the path of the stone.

"How did you see me? Gabumon said I was going to be camouflaged with the bushes!" Palmon shouted indignantly. 

"Gabumon planned this?" Matt inquired, surprised that his Digimon would do this to him.

"Nope, I just dragged him into this," Palmon explained.

"Palmon, just please leave. We'll be all right, and if anything happens, I will yell for help," Mimi said.

"Well, okay!" Palmon replied and left the two.

"She's gone now Matt. What did you want to say to me?" Mimi inquired.

"I like you." Matt replied bluntly. He stared at Mimi intensely as he patiently waited for her answer.

"What? That's it? You silly boy, we all like each other! Yeah, we have our little fights and arguments, but we all are the best of friends! I already knew that you liked me," Mimi answered; completely unaware of what Matt was actually asking.

"No Mimi, I mean I like you." Matt again brusquely replied, only putting more emphasis on the word 'like,'

Mimi looked at Matt in confusion. She slowly absorbed what Matt had just said. She understood when Matt tenderly placed her hands inside of his. "Oh," she quietly murmured. She kept her hands in Matt's, but bowed her head.

"So, what do you say? How do you feel about me? Do you think I am another good friend, or maybe… something more?" Matt said as he lifted a strand of Mimi's hair and placed it behind her ear. He slightly smirked at her and slowly began to caress her cheek.

Mimi gazed at his hand lazily, and then softly pushed it away. She quickly stood up and turned her back toward Matt. "I don't know Matt. I've always been so occupied with all the battles and the stuff going on. I never really had a chance to decide if anyone here was… well, you know."

"Well, you can start deciding now. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to," Matt responded. He walked toward Mimi and gently tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to face him and looked up to his face. "Look me in my eyes Mimi. You know that I'll never voluntarily hurt you."

Mimi did as she was commanded and looked into his eyes. _Oh wow,_ she thought to herself. _I never knew Matt's eyes were this blue. In fact, they seem to be more blue than usual. They're almost hypnotic – like. Maybe I could get used to this 'boyfriend' thing. He usually is a nice person, and he seems to be sincere._

"Uh, Mimi?" Matt asked. He still looked into Mimi's face with an intense gaze.

"Yeah Matt?" Mimi replied in a dazed manner. Her eyes appeared unfocused and lazy.

"Can I kiss you? I mean, not on the lips or anything. Just on the cheek," Matt tentatively asked.

"What?" Mimi suddenly said. She shook her head and her eyes start to focus again. "Matt, I don't know…"

"Just one kiss? That's all I'm asking for," Matt said, emphasizing the one with his index finger.

"Well, I guess that's all right," Mimi replied. She watched as Matt face came closer to hers. _I wonder how it feels to be kissed._ Matt, instead of kissing her cheek, went to her neck. "Matt, what are you doing? I thought you were going to kiss me on the cheek." She then felt Matt's mouth on her neck. "Wow… t-t-that's great, but, you got to stop Matt." She then tried to push Matt off, but he pushed right back. "Matt Ishida, stop this right now!" Mimi said as she elbowed him the gut.

Matt grunted, but not in his voice. The voice was gruffer and deeper. **_"The one you call Matt Ishida is gone!" _**the voice shouted.

"That voice… I remember it from somewhere," Mimi said as she burrowed her forehead in thought. She then realized whom the voice belonged to. "It can't be! We killed you! Twice! Palmon!! Help!!" Mimi shouted. Matt/Myotismon then clamped his hand over Mimi's mouth and then sunk his teeth into Mimi's neck. Mimi gave a small cry and then went limp.

"What's wrong Mimi? I heard you screaming? Oh my God! Gabumon come quick! We got trouble!" Palmon shouted as she emerged from the trees and bushes. She looked at Mimi and then at Matt. "What have you done to her?"

**_"I have no need to answer peasant Digimon like you!"_** Matt/Myotismon answered. At that same second, Gabumon appeared out of the foliage. He studied the scene with surprised eyes.

"What happened here Palmon?" Gabumon inquired.

"He happened! He did something to Mimi!" Palmon shouted, pointing toward Matt/Myotismon. "Take this! Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted as she launched her attack.

Matt/Myotismon sidestepped the vines and grabbed them. **_"What are these supposed to do? Make me itch?"_** he taunted. He yanked the vines toward him and whipped them into the nearest tree, flinging Palmon along with them. Palmon fell unconscious as she crashed into the ground.

**_"With that finished, I can move on to the next phase of my plan"_** Matt/Myotismon said to himself. 

"What makes you think that I'll just let you get away?" Gabumon shouted. He leapt into Matt/Myotismon's path.

**_"That you won't hurt me because I am in this body,"_** Matt/Myotismon replied.

"That means nothing! I'll do anything to save Matt even if it means I have to hurt him!" Gabumon proclaimed. He placed himself in a fighting position.

**_"Is that so?"_** Matt/Myotismon taunted. He twitched for several minutes. When he finished, Matt's voice came from inside the body.

"Gabumon? What's going on?" Matt asked tentatively. He staggered forward and fell to his knees. "I've got this terrible headache," he started, but stopped when his body started twitching again. When he finished, Myotismon's voice rang out again.

**_"As you can see, I have complete control over this body,"_** Matt/Myotismon replied. He held out his palm and a dagger appeared out of nowhere. He clutched it and held it against his neck. **_"If I were to slash myself, I would still live. However, your precious friend would die. What do you have to say to that?"_**

"You wouldn't!" Gabumon declared.

Matt/Myotismon simply pressed the dagger closer to his throat. A trickle of blood dripped down his neck. **_"Do you now believe me?"_** he asked. **_"Of course, if you become my slave, I'll spare his life. What do you say?"_**

Gabumon clenched his teeth in anger. "Fine, just don't hurt Matt,"  
Matt/Myotismon dropped the dagger in the earth. **_"Good. Your first act is to hide these bodies. I don't want them to ruin my plans."_**

Gabumon grumbled loudly as he reluctantly dragged the unmoving bodies into the forest background. 

"Everything is going according to plan. First, the Digidestined, and then the Digital World!!"

**_ _**

The End! Of part three that is! I don't know when part 4 will be out. I have many other projects that I want to write up. Plus, I have to finish Prune Juice and the conclusion will be a bang! It will be my longest ever, I promise you that! Anyway, my contest ends tomorrow (you people are probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about). I only saw two entries (Pikaflash's and SoreorKari's1012). If there were more, please tell me.


	4. Memoria

Myotismon's Revenge Four

Myotismon's Revenge Four

Author Notes: It has been a while. Prune Juice had to be taken care of first. This needs my full attention. If it is not topnotch stuff, please forgive me. I have to get used to writing in such a serious and dark tone once again. Oh, I need a name for Matt/Myotismon. I mean it is bothersome to write that whole thing out. So, anyone out there, can you give me a unique name? Nothing hard on the tongue, stays in the brain, and fits my character. Can you readers complete the task? I hope you are…

The moon reached its peak height in the zenith of the sky. Its moonlight briefly shined on the land beneath it, but large, ominous clouds blockaded the light. Darkness covered the digital world, making it easier for one certain individual. The digimon was extremely cautious in his walking, as if he did not want anyone to be able to follow him. The clouds continued on their path, and the moonlight continued shining. The light revealed the digimon's identity to be Gabumon. On his right shoulder, he carried Mimi, Chosen Child of Sincerity. On his other furry shoulder, he carried Palmon, Mimi's confidant and protector. His head faced downward, and melancholy filled his large burgundy eyes. Alone on his trek, he concentrated on his unknown mission.

"I told you we needed more ketchup! No one listens to me, and I always look out for everyone!" a Candlemon shouted to his companion Otamamon. His friend simply snorted. "I am serious! Last week, I told everyone we needed ketchup, but as usual, no one listened. Now I have to go out in the dead of night to buy ketchup!"  
"You are not the only one out here. You should have just went to buy some instead of complaining," his friend simply explained.  
"Then everyone would dump their responsibilities on me! I already do more then my fair share. Besides, I'm scared of the dark!"

Otamamon stopped in his walking. He turned toward his friend and gave him a strange look. "Did I hear you right? Are you scared of the dark?"  
"Yes!"  
"But… you are a candle."  
"That does not mean a thing. What do you think that night - light in my room is doing? Being a decoration? I think not!"

"But… you are a candle."  
The Candlemon sighed loudly. He looked up to the moon, and continued his hopping. "It is really late. We should hurry."  
"Yes we should," his friend commented. They both continued hopping toward their goal. Several meters later, the Candlemon noticed something in the bushed. He raised a slowly melting hand over his eyes and squinted into the darkness. His comrade happened to see this happen and turned back.

"What do you see?" He asked. His friend made no answer only continuing to scan the area.

"A digimon," Candlemon said, still examining the area. "I think he is carrying something or someone."  
"Let's ask him," Otamamon said. He walked up a little and shouted, "Excuse me, anyone out there?"

"Yes, there is someone out here." The digimon said.

"You imbecile! What if it is a evil champion digimon just waiting for a midnight meal?!" Candlemon shouted at his friend. Otamamon just shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we see who you are? We mean no harm," Otamamon said.

"Fine," said Gabumon as he slowly began to stride toward the pair of digimon. At that same moment, clouds covered the moon and blanketed the land with darkness. Candlemon's light was the only source at that time. The light softly fell on Gabumon's tortured face, his two eyes filled with melancholy, and his tired body. The light also illuminated the grisly bite marks on Mimi's neck, and the several bruises covering Palmon. Otamamon and Candlemon gasped at the same time. Gabumon's face remained impassive, only his eyes conveying his internal pain.

"What have you done? That is princess Mimi and Palmon! What have you done?" Otamamon screamed. Candlemon acted a little more reserved when he spoke.

"Gabumon, we are willing to find out what happened, but first put down the princesses."

Gabumon did as Candlemon told him to, gently placing the bodies on the floor. He placed his hands in the air, and said nothing.

"Good. Just to know, we not blaming you-"

That was when Gabumon struck. When Candlemon stepped forward, Gabumon savagely brought his claws across his face. Candlemon crashed to the floor, holding his face. Otamamon jumped in order to intercept Gabumon's attacks, but Gabumon smacked him aside. 

Gabumon picked the bodies and softly placed them on his shoulders. He looked at Otamamon and Candlemon, and then said, "This is something personal. I rather you not know what is going on."

Several minutes after his encounter with Candlemon and Otamamon, Gabumon stopped. With the bodies still on his shoulders, he collected leaves and made beds. He then let the bodies slid off his shoulders onto the grassy beds he prepared. Collecting several twigs, he arranged them together and lit them ablaze with his Blue Blaster attack. After that, Gabumon moved toward the bed that Mimi laid on. He placed his ears directly over her chest and listened for her heartbeat. A faint beat was the only thing he heard. _At least she is still alive,_ Gabumon thought, and some of the sadness left his eyes. He turned toward Palmon and shook her softly. "Palmon, Palmon, wake up. You had enough sleep." As at command, Palmon woke up. She looked around and grimaced. "Take your time. You had a nasty bruise," Gabumon said.

"Gabumon?" Palmon said. She stood up, and a wave of vertigo knocked her to her knees. Gabumon helped her up to her feet. Palmon then remembered what had happened before Matt/Myotismon knocked her out. "Gabumon, where's Mimi?" Palmon asked. She glanced past Gabumon and ran to Mimi's side. She placed her finger up to Mimi's nose, and seemed relieved when she felt warm, moist air flow out onto her finger.

"She's okay, just really tired," Gabumon explained. He sat next to Palmon and continued. "See those bite marks? The reason they are so red is that more skin was torn. That just means that he probably got very little blood, if any."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Palmon wept, and fell on Mimi's stomach and cried, her little plant body shaking with the force of her tears.

Gabumon seemed distraught for a moment, and then rubbed Palmon's back. "It just means that she will wake up soon."

"Gabumon, how did we get away? I was pretty sure we were finished."  
"I… I joined up with him."  
This statement sent Palmon into a frenzy. "You joined up with him?! Gabumon, how could you? After all the things he did, you go and join him?"  
"You don't understand."  
"How could I understand? You teamed up with a monster and betrayed all of us!"  
"It is nothing like that! Myotismon may have control of his body, but Matt is still inside there somewhere. I had to join him, in order to save Matt. If the same thing happened to Mimi, you would have done the same things I did." Gabumon's eyes watered and salty tears dropped to the floor.  
Palmon calmed down after absorbing what Gabumon just stated. She also had tears in her eyes, but wiped them away. She sat down and sighed loudly. "What should I do then?"  
"Mimi may be unconscious, but she still needs water and food. Let us not to forget the digimon out here. You need to stay and take care of Mimi," Gabumon said. "Do you understand what I am talking about?" Palmon absentmindedly nodded her head. "Good, I will see you later." Giving her a short hug, Gabumon left the area.

"Gabumon, wait. Where are you going?" Palmon asked.

"Back to him."

***********************************************

The sun slowly peeked over the mountains in the distance. Matt/Myotismon stood tall in the face approaching sun. He smiled as the rays warmed his skin. _Just a few days ago, this very same sun would have killed me,_ he thought to himself. He laughed loudly. "I am perfect, do you hear me? No one can stop me, and there is nothing you pathetic fools can do about it!" he yelled to no one in particular. His cries echoed throughout the land, and Matt/Myotismon smile grew larger and more malevolent. He continued to smile as he asked, "What took you so long?"  
That question caught Gabumon off guard completely. "Matt, is that you?" Gabumon ran to embrace his partner. "I knew you could do it Matt!" Gabumon whispered, tears running down his furry face.

"Matt died, realize that now. He will never return because I destroyed him, completely and slowly. I quite enjoyed his cries of anguish and his pleas for mercy." Matt/Myotismon commented. Kicking off Gabumon's embrace, he sauntered toward a tree. "It's the little things in life that make it so enjoyable, don't you agree?" he said while handling a caterpillar in his hands. The caterpillar slowly climbed over his fingers, trying to reach the tree. He clenched his fist, and the caterpillar knew no more. He watched as the blood dripped down his gloves, and he greedily licked any excess blood he found. Gabumon felt his stomach grow queasy, and he turned his eyes. Matt/Myotismon took no notice of this, and now had his eyes set upon a spider. 

"You and I are the same, do you know that?" he whispered to the spider. The spider moved away from him, and spotted a fly caught in his trap. It swiftly moved to the fly in order to obtain its breakfast. It never had a chance. Matt/Myotismon, in one fluid movement, removed the spider from its web and dangled it above his face. "Do not ignore me when I try to improve your trivial life with my words. For that, you must die," he said in a gleeful tone, lowering the spider closer and closer to his mouth.

Gabumon lunged toward Matt/Myotismon, fury empowering his whole body. His teeth clamped onto his knee, knocking both of them to the floor. The spider in Matt/Myotismon's hand dropped on to its web, where it quickly scuttled away. Gabumon pinned his opponent to floor, and grappled with him in order to remain in control. 

Matt/Myotismon had different ideas. He swung his knee into Gabumon's stomach, and then threw a vicious right into his nose. Gabumon dropped to his knees, grunting in pain. Matt/Myotismon quickly rose to his feet and slapped Gabumon squarely across the cheek. "You fool! What on earth were you thinking?!" When Gabumon said nothing, Matt/Myotismon slapped him across the other cheek. "If you value your friend's life, you'll answer me!"

Gabumon lifted his head to stare at Matt/Myotismon. Both of his cheeks had growing bruises, and a river of blood flowed from his nose. These bruises were not the strange things on his face. It was his smile. It seemed sadistic, like that of a man who has decided that everyone around him must die, that his soul will not be satisfied until the ones around him experienced true pain, from the pits of their souls. It was a smile exactly like Matt/Myotismon's.

"You said yourself Matt is dead. If I can't save him, I'll at least avenge his death," Gabumon said coldly. He shakily stood up to his two feet. "Matt was the closest friend I had. I cannot let… _things_ like you get away with murder."

Matt/Myotismon grim face broke into a slight grin. "You actually believe that I killed Matt? Oh, how you misunderstand everything, you poor idiot of a digimon! Had I killed Matt, I no longer would stand here. Him and I had enough time to become one, no longer separate. In his "death," Myotismon also "died." Only I stand now," he dictated. He turned around, and spoke again. "Leave me now and go to the other Digidestined. Tell them that I wish to be left alone, and are not to look for me."  
Gabumon stood transfixed to his spot; his eyes filling with unshed tears. He wiped them away and walked away from Matt/Myotismon.

"Oh yes, do wash up in the river. If I have work with such a weak digimon, he will not be such a dirty urchin," he ordered. Gabumon just slowly stumbled away, as if his limbs were made of lead. _He is stronger than I thought,_ Matt/Myotismon thought to himself. He looked at his jeans, and inspected the wounds. Several puncture wounds went straight through the jeans. Lifting up the pants leg, the white of his bones was clearly visible. _I will have to watch him more closely. He could become a lot of trouble; don't you agree with me Matt?_

_ _

****************************************

A marble castle loomed in the middle of the darkness. Its peaks cut through the air like swords, and it seemed to be the only structure in the vast darkness. Deep inside the dark castle lied an immense dungeon. The dungeon consisted of three main sections: the cells, the torture room, and Myotismon's Room. The cells, cramped and filthy, held up to 12 digimon, all cramped and lacking space. Several skeletal, sickly hands reached out the bars, begging mercy; only to have it slowly hacked off. Screams of anguish echoed frequently through the rooms, and their origin came from the torture room. The forms of many digimon stretched, contorted, pulled, and twisted beyond their normal body limitations filled the room. Their screams of pain and mercy only seemed to increase the guard's pleasure, and increased the torture. The last room was the complete opposite of the previous rooms. It was sparingly furnished, but the few items in the room had a sense of class and taste.

Matt Ishida hanged off a wall, strapped down onto a large table. The strap, tied tight around his wrists and ankles, was made of leather. Matt slowly opened his eyes, and screamed. When he heard no sound come from his mouth, he started to panic. He tried in vain to shout, but with each attempt, no sound came out. Matt calmed himself down and waited for his vision to clear. When the cloudiness that once hindered his eyesight disappeared, Matt was able to assess his surroundings. _Where am I? The last thing I remember was, but that would mean I am dead!_ He lifted his head, and failed. _My head… it feels like a ton of bricks. I really feel weird. I guess whoever has me here drugged me with something._

"You finally awoke. I guess I overdosed you," Myotismon said. Myotismon walked up to Matt, his velvet cape flowing behind him. Matt lifted his head high enough to spit in disgust at Myotismon. Myotismon effortlessly dodged the projectile. Grabbing Matt by the cheeks, Myotismon continued to speak. "We cannot have you sleeping the rest of your life away, now can we? Not since we have so much ground to cover."

"What do you want?" Matt spat out, his animosity toward Myotismon clearly showing. 

"Your memories. I need them. You would not mind a couple of them, would you?"  
Matt's face scrunched into deep thought. "My memories? What are they worth to you?"  
Myotismon let go of Matt's face, letting it drop to his chest. "Not much. You see, I need your memories in order to properly become one."

"Become one? What are you talking about?"

"There is no need for you to know that," Myotismon said. Taking a black piece of chalk, Myotismon drew a perfect rectangle on the wall opposite of Matt. "Let me introduce you to Memoria."

The rectangle melted into nothingness, revealing the cold darkness outside of the castle. When Myotismon placed his palm onto the square, the air surrounding him hummed with energy. The darkness simmered, followed by it erupting into several shades of gray. 

"Oh rapture!" Matt exclaimed sarcastically. "I for one cannot wait!"

Myotismon completely ignored Matt's sardonic remarks. "Let us start at the beginning." That is when everything blacked out.

***********

"I need one more push. Just one more and you will be finished," an exhausted nurse told Mrs. Ishida. Mrs. Ishida shook her long blond hair. 

"I don't think I can make it," she replied, her young face full of pain. _Richard, I need you. Where are you?_

"Coming through!" Richard Ishida said, his long brown mullet bouncing against his neck. Clothed in a surgeon's apron, facemask, and hairnet, he dashed into emergency room.

"Richard!" Nancy said, hugging her husband. "I thought you would never get here!"  
Richard kissed Nancy on her flustered forehead. "You think I would miss this? Besides, I have great news. You know that job at the TV station I was pining for? Well, I nailed it! I am now responsible for everything that Odaiba views!"

"Oh honey, that's so great!" Nancy exclaimed. She clasped her husband around his neck. She then screamed in pain and grabbed her husband's neck into a tighter embrace.

"Uh, honey? My neck, can you please lighten up please? I would be nice to know how it feels to breath again."

Mrs. Ishida reddened, and substituted his husband's neck for his hand. The doctor tapped Mr. Ishida on his shoulder, and Richard turned around.

"Are you the husband?" the doctor inquired. Richard shook his head dumbly, and the doctor smiled. "Good, can you come here for a moment?" Leading Richard by the hand, he walked to the side opposite of Mrs. Ishida. "As you can see, we pretty much have everything done. All we need is to get the feet out and everything would is finished. Will you do the honors?"  
"I-I-I-" Richard stammered, and then fainted.

"Richard!" Nancy shouted. She leaned forward, but a nurse pushed her back. Nancy protested, but the nurse was able to keep her on the bed.

"Here we go," the doctor said. He held the baby by one leg and smacked it on its buttocks. Satisfied with how loud the baby was crying, he handed it to a nurse. "It's a male. Clean it up, weigh and measure it, and bring it back here," he said, looking at Mrs. Ishida. "I am sure the mother would want to see her first child."

Several hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida sat down together on the hospital bed, looking at their first son. He barely had any hair on his head, but his eyes were a bright blue. Nancy nuzzled Richard on the neck, and Richard in return kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you want to hold him?" Nancy asked suddenly. She caressed her son's cheek, and looked at her husband. "Or do you think you will faint again?"

Mr. Ishida smiled. "I am too tired to say anything, but…" he paused. 

"Well?"

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out for a moment. Yeah, I want to hold him," Richard said. Nancy placed their first child carefully into Richard's hands, positioning his hands to properly hold an infant. At first, Richard was quite awkward, handling the boy as if he was a nuclear bomb. After adjusting to holding him, Richard looked intently into his face. "Wow, he is so beautiful… just like his mother."  
Nancy smiled at the compliment and hugged Richard. "Yeah, and he is strong like his father."

"Hey, I just realized that we never named him."

"Yeah. Do you have any ideas?"

"Iori?"

"Are you serious? How about Jyou?

"How about not? How do you feel about Renetholen Ishida?  
"I think not. I think he should have a name he can spell by the time he is seven."

"Okay, I think I have it. Yomato Ishida."

"Yomato Ishida. It is simple, and sounds nice."

"So, do we have clearance?"

"Yeah, I think we do."

***********

Matt gasped and opened his eyes. _Where am I? I was just at a hospital watching my birth. But how? I do not even remember it._

"Just because you cannot remember it does not mean that it never happened," Myotismon stated. He leaned against a wall adjacent to the grayish rectangle. "Many times the mind places certain things of less importance under more important things. Makes sense, does it not?"  
"You can read my thoughts?" Matt exclaimed.  
Myotismon stood erect and looked into the rectangle. "Of course I can. This is your mind I inhabit. Wait, make that _our_ mind."

"_Our _mind? Not anytime soon anyway. This will always be my mind and mine alone," Matt said. 

Myotismon shrugged with closed eyes, letting Matt know that he frankly did not give a damn. "Believe what you want. I believe you humans have a certain saying, 'Ignorance is bliss,' is it not?"

Matt's face flushed, but he held his tongue. He can insult me all he wants, but I refuse to let him think he is superior to me. He glanced briefly at his left hand. He was able to loosen the leather bondage, and let it seem that it still held his hand in place. He grinned and turned his attention toward Myotismon. "What's the next part of our slideshow, Myotismon?"

"You will see." And everything fell prey to darkness.

************

A young Yomato Ishida sat in a chair that was too big for him. He sighed loudly to illustrate his extreme boredom, and pulled out a little toy truck out of his green overalls. He drove it over the arm of the chair, making the appropriate car noises, much to the discontent of the other parents in the same room. Growing bored with that, to the happiness of the other parents, Yomato jumped out of his chair and went to magazine rack. The first magazine he picked had too many words, and not many pictures, so he gently put it aside. The next magazine picked up had many pictures, but the people had no clothes on and were in weird positions together, so he put it aside. The next magazine he picked up contained many colorful and funny pictures, and not too many words, so he sat down on the floor and started to look through the magazine.

"Yomato?" A voice questioned. The voice was deep, and thick with worry. "Yomato, where are you?"

"Daddy!" Yomato shouted. He dropped the magazine he was glancing at, and ran toward his father. Mr. Ishida picked up Yomato and threw him in the air. Yomato laughed and landed safely in his father's arms. "Where were you? I was so bored out of my mind!"

Richard smiled and kindly rubbed his son on the noggin. "Sorry, but there was a lot of things I had to take care of."  
"Hey Daddy, where's mommy?" Yomato asked.

"That's what I came here for. Come on, let's go," Mr. Ishida said, lifting Yomato unto his shoulders.

Yomato and Richard slowly made their way through halls of the hospital. Yomato did not pay much attention to what was passing by; he was only interested playing in his father's hair, a slight buzz cut with small spikes hanging downward by the hairline. He really liked this hairstyle because it was the same day he found out he was getting a baby brother.

"Here we are champ." Richard said. He lowered Yomato unto the floor. "Mommy's in that room right there," He pointed toward the room at the end of the hall. Yomato slowly walked toward the room, unsure of what he would find. He found his mother looking out the lone window in her room, the light streaming out onto the furniture. 

"Mommy, are you okay?" Yomato asked. Mrs. Ishida turned her head and smiled softly.

"I'm okay Yomato," she said. Walking up to her son, Yomato noticed she looked bushed. Nancy noticed Yomato's stare and asked, "What's wrong Yomato?"  
"You're tired. You need to rest," he answered, and pushed his mother back to her bed. Smiling, Nancy allowed her son to push her, and plopped onto the bed. Yomato crawled on top of the bed and said on bended knees, "You need your rest to grow properly, remember?"  
"I remember. I think you need to go to sleep too, you had a long day," Mrs. Ishida said. Yomato shook his head only to yawn loudly and rub his eyes. Mrs. Ishida covered his mouth and said, "Yes you do. Now come on, right next to me," she said, patting the spot right next to her. Yomato obliged unwillingly, and laid down right next to his mother. Mrs. Ishida caressed her son's hair lovingly, once in while kissing him on the ear. The two soon slid into a blissful slumber. Richard Ishida watched the two from a distance, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Good night you two," he whispered. He turned off the light and sat in the lone chair in the room, quickly dozing off into his own restful sleep.

***************

Matt had tears in his eyes. "I remember that day. When we woke up, we went to see TK in the infirmary. I remember when I first held him in my hands. It was so funny, he went and-" 

"Vomited on your mother's shoes," Myotismon finished for Matt. "She was mad at first, but started to laugh with everyone else. All of you went home that same day, and while driving home, you came up with the idea to name him Takeru."  
Matt glared at Myotismon, angry with him for interrupting. "I did not need any help doing that."

"I could not help it. That is one of my favorite memories," Myotismon said with tears in his eyes.

"There is no need to mock me. Besides, that is my memory, not yours."

"Mocking is one of our favorite things to do. Besides, it is our memories. Remember, even as we speak, our minds and bodies are becoming one." Darkness blanketed the room.

*****************

"What now?" Takeru asked.

"It is simple. You take one part of the blanket and you put it over the edge of the bed," Yomato instructed, doing the same himself.

"Like this?" Takeru asked again, putting his part of the blanket over the edge of the bed.

Yomato smiled, and rubbed his brother's head. Fixing the blanket, he said, "Yeah. That is how you make up the bed."  
"Cool!" Takeru shouted. He hugged his favorite teddy bear, then hugged his brother tightly, and said, "Yomato, you are the best brother I ever had!"

"Takeru, I am the only brother you ever had!"  
"Oh," Takeru said dejectedly. He clumsily fell on the floor, and picked up one of his little toys. "I forgot." His face suddenly brightened up. "What are we going to do next?"  
"_You _are going to bed," Yomato said, gently tugging by the hand. "Come on."  
"Yomato! I do not want to go to bed! I want to stay up with you!" Takeru exclaimed, slowly walking with Yomato anyway.

"Well, if you don't go to bed, you will never grow up big and strong."

"Like you?"  
Yomato stopped walking. His face redden very quickly and he said, "I'm not that strong, or big."

Takeru faced his older brother, surprised at what he said. "Yomato, you're the biggest, strongest, bestest person I know!"

Yomato blushed some more. "Well, what about Daddy?"  
Takeru face fell when he heard this. "Oh, I forgot about him."

Yomato picked up his brother and placed him on his back. "Don't worry about it. Mommy says when I grow up, I'll be a lot taller than daddy!"

Takeru's face lit face when he heard that. He briefly squeezed his brother around the neck, and whispered, "You're the best Yomato."  
Yomato's face turned its reddest yet, but he said nothing. The two walked through their house, neither of them saying anything. They passed by their living room and saw their mother sitting in a chair facing the door. "I think she is reading, so stay quiet," Yomato said to Takeru, placing his index finger against his lips to emphasize the point. Takeru nodded his head and the two continued on their way. That is when Richard Ishida entered the house, slamming the door. Yomato and Takeru went to greet his father, but Yomato stopped when he noticed a large, wrinkly brown bag with a bottlenose neck protruding from it in his father's hand. Yomato's eyes opened wide in fear and he grabbed Takeru, and then hid behind a wall.

"Hey! What are you doing? I want to speak to daddy!" Takeru yelled, squirming to get out of Yomato's hold.

"Shhh!" Yomato shouted roughly. Seeing his brother's watering eyes, he changed his tone to something softer. "I'm sorry, I never meant to yell at you." Yomato peeked from behind the wall to see what was going on. He saw his father take a long swig of the bottle he had in his hand, and watched as he threw it on the floor. Yomato turned his attention back to Takeru, who was trying to look at what Yomato was looking at. "Daddy is really tired, so I think we should go to bed. If daddy sees us in bed, he will be happy, and he might buy us candy. So come on!" Yomato explained, dragging his brother behind him.

After hearing about the promise of candy, Takeru willingly went with his brother, who sped into their room and closed the door. Yomato left the door unlocked, and turned toward his brother. "Okay, change into your pajamas quick," Yomato commanded. Takeru followed the order, changing into a ninja covered pajama set. Yomato opened the door to their room and listened. He heard his parents yelling at each other, but he could not hear what they were yelling at each other. Closing the door, he turned around to see that Takeru was lying down in the bed. _Good, maybe daddy will not get too mad._ Yomato turned off the light and climbed into the bed besides Takeru.

"Yomato, why are Mommy and Daddy yelling at each other?" Takeru asked innocently. The question caught Yomato off guard. His mind scrambled for an answer, when suddenly the voices stopped. 

"Mommy and Daddy are not arguing. It was just the TV. I guess Mommy had the TV on too loud and she just turned the TV off. So go to sleep," Yomato explained, glad that his parents stopped yelling. Satisfied with the explanation, Takeru went to sleep. Yomato unfortunately did not have that luck. He spent most of the night looking out the window, his glance falling on the full moon. As long as he could remember, he had always loved the moon. He loved the gentle aura surrounding it after it rained. He loved the mellow color of it, how looking at it never hurt his eyes. His dad often celled him "The Japanese Wolf" because of his love for the moon. 

His father's yell woke him out his trance. Yomato carefully climbed out of his bed, making sure that Takeru did not wake up. Since Takeru still slept peacefully, he stealthily tiptoed to his door. Placing his ear to the door, Yomato listened for anything. He heard two distinctive voices, one was his mother, and he was sure off that. The second voice he was not so sure off. It sounded like his father's, but thicker and more slurred. Yomato opened the door slightly in order to hear the conversation better. He heard the second voice yelling a lot, most of the words being curses. His mother was mostly quiet, but sometimes answered back, full of grief.The second voice started to get louder and louder. At one point, his mother said something foul. Yomato knew it was foul because he once heard it on the street and his mother told him to never repeat it.

That is when Yomato heard the smack. His mother was talking, and the second voice smacked her. She fell to the floor, the floorboards creaking under the force of the fall. Silence erupted into the room, no one saying a word. The atom bomb dropping on Nagasaki had not created as much silence as that single smack did. Then, the second voice mumbled something, and left the hall. Yomato opened the door a bit more and saw his mother lying on the floor. She was crying, and besides the collecting pool of water on the floor, and pool of blood started to collect. Yomato's heart urged him to go to his mother, to help her, but his mind told him to go back to bed. Yomato listened to his mind, figuring that she would be mad that he was still up. He walked back to his bed and placed his head on the pillow. _I am glad that you did not have to see that, _Yomato thought as he kissed Takeru on the forehead. Takeru sighed, making Yomato smile. He eventually fell into a deep sleep.

"Takeru? Takeru? Takeru, wake up please," Mrs. Ishida said. Her face was a complete mess. Her eyes were red from so much crying, and long saline streaks covered her cheeks. Her lips turned red and puffy from all of her nervous biting. Her delicate nose bled from the blow they received earlier on. "Takeru, please wake up," she pleaded. Picking up a suitcase, she sloppily packed Yomato's and Takeru's clothes. "Takeru, wake up!" She whispered in his ear.

Takeru's eyes fluttered open and saw his mom. "Mommy? What's going on?"

Mrs. Ishida went to the opposite side of the bed and softly shook Yomato awake. "We are going on a trip," she quickly said. She continued to pack clothes in the suitcase. 

"Where are we going?" Takeru asked. He climbed down from the bed and looked at his mother. "Is Daddy coming with us?"

"No, he is staying here."  
"How come he isn't coming with us?"

"I-I-I can't answer that right now. Yomato, Takeru, change your clothes."

Yomato started to change his clothes, just as his mother asked him to. He looked at his mother while he changed. She looked at her watch frequently, and grew quite frantic with each passing moment.

"Are you two ready? You have to be quiet so that you don't wake up Daddy," Mrs. Ishida whispered. Yomato and Takeru nodded, and followed their mother. Yomato was confused. _Where are we going? Why are we leaving without Daddy?_ They arrived at the door, and Mrs. Ishida scrambled to take her keys out of her pocket. When she finally pulled them out of her pocket, her hand was shaking so badly that she accidentally dropped them onto the floor, the clatter reverberating throughout the house.

"What the hell was that?" Mr. Ishida bellowed. He drunkenly stepped out of his room and looked at the trio.

"Takeru, Yomato, run!" Mrs. Ishida shouted as she flung the door open. Yomato took Takeru by the hand and ran to their mother's car. Mrs. Ishida stepped outside herself, but stayed by the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? If you think you're leaving, you got one wrong idea in that damn head of yours!" Mr. Ishida yelled, stomping drunkenly toward the door. Mrs. Ishida waited until he was close enough to grab her, and then slammed the door violently in his face. She took the nearest garbage can and propped it against the door handle. She ran toward her car and opened the door. Inside, she threw the suitcases into the passenger seat, and started the ignition. After several tries, the engine roared to life. Mrs. Ishida took a second to put her hand out the window and flip Mr. Ishida the bird, and then sped off.

Mrs. Ishida sped down the empty highway, the sun just starting to rise in the east. She sighed loudly as she turned on the radio, and looked back onto the road. Yomato looked out the back window, wondering over what just happened in the past few hours. He looked at Takeru and saw that he was still sleeping. "Mommy, we are not going on a trip, are we?" he asked.

Mrs. Ishida sighed again, and answered, "No, no we aren't."

*******************

Matt stared into gray square intently, trying to figure out what was going on. Myotismon followed Matt's glance and looked at the square. "Ingenious little thing, I know. Took me three years to master, but it was well worth it," Myotismon said absentmindedly.

"What are you trying to do? This doesn't make sense," Matt said. His eyes started to fill with unshed tears, but he sniffed them back.

"Good. The less sense it makes to you, the better it is for me," Myotismon pronounced. He gave the square a solid knock, and the color changed from gray to blue. As Matt watched with a dropped jaw, the square changed again, this time revealing the outside world. "As you can see, we can now see outside," Myotismon explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Matt asked, suspicious of Myotismon's actions.

"There is a method to my madness," Myotismon replied with a smile. "I want to see how closely we have merged. When I go to attack the Digidestined, I want you to try and stop me."  
"Take off these shackles and I'll stop you right here," Matt taunted.   
"Tsk, tsk. Always trying to use violence to solve your problems. That is how you wound up in this predicament."

"Whatever."

**************

Tai Kamiya was having the greatest dream he had in the longest. He just won the Nobel Peace Prize for using his soccer skills to end world hunger. In addition, he just out that he was the richest man in the world, with $7 trillion dollars. All of his friends were at a great party he threw at his gigantic mansion. Suddenly, he saw Sora. Her orange hair was in an exquisite bun, and she was wearing a white gown with a long train. Suddenly, everyone disappeared and only Sora and Tai were in the room. A slow, romantic song started and Tai asked Sora to dance. Sora accepted, and they started to dance. Everything was going okay until Sora tripped over her long train. Luckily, Tai was able to save her. Sora's back was against his inner thigh and her bent knees over his other thigh. He then noticed how perfect her teeth were, how white they were, and how nice and pink her lips were. He leaned in to kiss her, and almost did it, until…

"Tai! Tai, wake up!" Agumon shouted. He shook his human partner roughly. "Tai! It's," Agumon started. He looked at his partner's digivice. "It's 800 hours!"

"What?" Tai said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. _Man, just when it was getting to the good part,_ he thought to himself. He scratched himself and then looked at his digivice. "Agumon, I really have to teach you how to tell time. The first number is hour. The next two numbers are the minutes. Those letters tell whether it's AM or PM. See, right now it is 8:01 AM," Tai explained carefully. 

"Oh," Agumon said. "Well, come on Tai! Let's go!"  
"Go where? What is your rush? Let's relax," Tai said lazily. "Besides, we are the first ones up anyway, so we should just chill."  
"Correction, we are the first ones up," Joe said, with Gomamon trailing behind him. "Morning Tai, Agumon."

"Oh hi Joe and Gomamon," Agumon said cheerfully.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Tai questioned.

"Well, Matt did not wake me or anyone else for their normal shifts, so I was kind of used to waking up so early." Joe explained. "I wonder what happened to him."  
"Probably sulking off by some river playing the blues," Tai joked.

"Maybe," Joe said, not getting the joke. "Hey Tai, Gommamon and I are going to fishing. Do you have the fishing gear?"  
"No, but Sora does. I'll go get it," Tai said. He jumped up and went over to Sora. Sora covered the fishing gear they made with her body, just in case some digimon tried to steal it. Tai carefully pushed Sora off the gear, when he noticed how soft her skin was. Making a quick backwards glance to make sure Joe was not looking, Tai moved closer to Sora. The first thing he noticed was how she smelled. She smelled wonderful, even though none of them had a chance to bath in at least a day. Tai remembered his dream, and moved closer to Sora, hoping that nothing would interrupt him this time.

"Hey Tai! Could you speed it up? I want to surprise everyone with some breakfast!" Joe shouted. _Just my luck_, Tai thought to himself. He immediately stopped what he was doing, and grabbed the fishing gear. He quickly gave the stuff to Joe and gave a nervous smile.

"Tai, are you okay? You're acting kind of strange, even for you," Gommamon joked.

"No, no everything is okay," Tai responded. He gently pushed Joe toward the river. "Now go ahead, you need plenty of time to catch all of those fish."  
Joe nodded his head and started to walk toward the river. Then, he turned toward Tai, and with a sly smile on his face he said, "If you want to know what lotion Sora uses, it is Avon. I forgot what type it was, but you should know which." With that, he left a very embarrassed Tai Kamiya and a confused Agumon to do whatever they pleased.

By 9:00, most of the Digidestined had woken up. The sun raised a considerable amount over the horizon, and a calming breeze was blowing.

"I don't know about you guys, but I had the best sleep in a while," Sora said, stretching her arms.

"Me too," TK said.

"Yeah, Matt didn't wake you guys up for some reason," Tai said. "I should know. I woke up by myself."  
"Well, where is Matt? And for that fact, where is Mimi?" Izzy asked. The other looked around and noticed that neither Matt nor Mimi was there.

"That's weird. I would expect this from Matt, but Mimi?" Sora said.

"Tai, do you know where Matt is?" TK asked.

"Him? Probably brooding by some river or something. And Mimi, Mimi… well, I don't know where she is." Tai answered.

"Maybe the two of them are together," Kari theorized.

"Maybe. Well, they both have their digimon, so they should be cool," Tai said.

The bushes behind Kari started to rustle suspiciously. Gatomon leapt in front of Kari, protecting her from whatever may be in the bushes. "Who's in there? Answer me!" Gatomon demanded.

Gabumon stepped out of the bushes, some of the leaves sticking to his fur. Everyone rushed over to him, crowding around him.

"Gabumon, where's Matt?" Izzy asked. "Do you know where Mimi and Palmon are?"

Gabumon kept his head down, and answered Izzy in a monotone voice. "Yeah, I know where Matt is. He is just venting off. I came to tell you to not worry about him. I have no idea about Mimi."

Tai gave a triumphant smile, and then proclaimed, "See? What did I tell you guys? He is just relaxing somewhere. He'll come back when he's ready."

"Wow Tai, you seem to be taking this well," Agumon said. "You usually would be exploding or something."  
"Why would I explode? I have Matt figured out to a T. All it took was my superior intellect to figure it out," Tai said egotistically, wearing his trademark grin.

Sora rolled her eyes and whispered to Kari. "Your brother has one heck of a ego, I wonder how you stand him."  
Kari giggled and whispered, "Simple, just ignore him." They both erupted into laughter, leaving Tai slightly mad.

After that, the Digidestined and their partners left Gabumon, either going back to sleep or finding someway to amuse themselves. Kari was leaving, but stopped when she noticed the bruises on his face. "Gabumon, what happened to your face?"  
Gabumon turned his face. "Don't worry about it. It's just some bruises, nothing that I cannot handle."

"Well, I don't care if you can handle it, I am still going to clean it," Kari said. Before Gabumon could say anything, Kari and Gatomon had left. When they returned, Kari had several gauzes and bottles in her hands. "I'm glad Joe stocked up while we were in the real world," she said as she the dropped the items unto the floor.   
Kari started to clean Gabumon's wounds, starting at his face. Gabumon said nothing during the whole thing, even when Kari used the peroxide. Kari also stayed quiet, her mind filled with thousands of questions. _What happened to him? Why is so quiet? Why did Matt send Gabumon instead of coming himself? _She wanted to ask all of these questions, but she thought it would be smarter if she kept it to herself. She finally finished cleaning up Gabumon's face, and told him, "There, that wasn't so bad, know was it?"

Gabumon said nothing; he only looked at Kari with an intense glare. He was not mad at her, he was mad with himself. He allowed himself to become the pawn of some evil bastard, and this sweet, innocent child took it out of herself to help him. He did not deserve it, but she did it anyway. When he thought about it, tears started to form in his eyes. He tried to stop them, but the harder he tried to stop them; the faster they streamed down his face. 

Kari noticed the tears and asked, "Gabumon, what's wrong? You can tell me." When Gabumon heard that sincere question, it slammed into his heart like a dagger. He broke down and started to cry on a very surprised Kari's shoulder.

Some distance away from Kari and Gabumon, Tai and Agumon was in the middle of an arm – wrestling match, with Sora as the referee. They both seemed matched in power, but Tai started to gain an upper hand.

"What are you trying to prove Tai?" Matt asked, coming out of forest milieu.

This question surprised Tai, and allowed to Agumon to pick up the win. Tai, angry at losing, turned toward the source of the voice. He was surprised at who he saw. "Matt?"

"Yeah, its me," Matt said smugly. He turned his attention toward others. "Morning guys, sorry if I interrupted something."

"Matt!" TK shouted, running toward his older brother. He leapt into Matt's waiting arms. "I thought Puppetmon took you or something!"  
"Puppetmon kidnap me? As if!" he exclaimed. He lifted TK onto his neck and then asked, "Hey, where's Mimi and Joe?"  
Tai was the first to answer. "Joe's by the river, catching some breakfast. We don't know about Mimi."

"In fact, we were wondering if you knew her present location," Izzy included.

"Real smooth Izumi," Sora said sarcastically, making Izzy blush.

Matt seemed puzzled. "Why would I know where Mimi is? I am not her royal bodyguard."  
"Forget it man," Tai said. "Besides, I have something to talk to you about. About last night, I am sorry about what I did. I am not saying that it was my fault, because it was not. I just want to be the bigger man and apologize for real." Tai extended his hand toward Matt. "Do you accept my apology?"  
Matt gratefully took Tai's hand and shook it vigorously. "Thanks man. I know how hard it is being the bigger man; because that is the role, I play most of the time. Anyway, it is too bad that you choose to apologize now. You see, I have to kill all of you now." Before Tai could react, Matt lifted Tai with one hand and tossed him over the heads of Izzy and Sora. Both Izzy and Sora gasped when they saw Matt lift Tai with a single hand, and gasped louder when they saw him fly above their heads. Luckily, Tai was able to change his trajectory so that he landed mostly on his shoulder.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Sora asked. 

"Why, getting ready to kill you of course," Matt calmly replied.

"Are you mental? Why would you want to murder us? We're your best friends!" Izzy shouted. He nodded to Sora, who went to check on Tai.

"Do best friends send other best friends over the heads of their other best friends? I think not!" Matt shouted indignantly. "Besides, I'm no friend of yours!"  
Izzy looked at Matt as if he was mad. "Are you kidding? Why do you think you have the crest of friendship? Listen, I know that you are mad about the fight, but it is in the past. Tai forgave you, and we all forgive you. Why are you insisting on using violence?"

At that moment, Kari, Gatomon, and Gabumon entered the scene. Kari was about to greet Matt, but sensed something was terribly amiss. She saw her brother on the floor grabbing his head, Sora trying to help him up. While rushed over to him, Gatomon stared straight at Matt, gasping heavily.

"You cannot be back. We killed you," she hissed, her breathing growing more harried.

Matt gave her a wink, and then said, "Yeah, but you have something of mine. That Holy Ring belongs to me. Now, be a good ex-slave and give it back, or I'll be forced to hurt a good friend of yours."

"Like hell I will! I will not let you hurt Kari! Lightening Paw!" Gatomon cried, dashing toward Matt at full speed and then leaping.

Matt sidestepped her attack, and yanked off her Holy Ring. Gatomon fell on her feet, but was surprised when she did not see her Holy Ring on her tail. Matt tossed it high into the air, and caught it while it was falling down.

"Wait a minute… if that Holy Ring belongs to you… that means… that means that you are Myotismon!" Izzy shouted.

Tai, who finally was able to stand up from his fall, was the most surprised. "Myotismon? But, we killed you twice! You not supposed to be able to come back!"

Matt held the Holy Ring in the middle of his palm, and flashed a large smile. "Well, like you humans say, 'the third times a charm.'"

*************

"Wow Joe, you are becoming a regular fisherman!" Gommamon complimented Joe. Joe was successfully caught several large fish.

"Thanks Gommamon, but I really owe it to you. I mean you helped me get most of the fish anyway." Joe responded.

Gommamon made a face of disgust. "Really Joe, you make my life so hard sometimes. I try to give you a better person, and you just mess it all. I mean, I thought I did some good when you cracked that joke with Tai, but you come and do something like this." He shook his head for emphasis. "Sometimes I do not even know why I try."

Joe blushed and readjusted the weight of the fish on his shoulder. "Sorry Gommamon. I guess a leopard cannot change his spots."  
"But Joe, you're human, not a leopard."

"It was a joke Gommamon."  
"Not a very good one."

"Is that so?" Joe asked. He dropped the fishes onto the floor and grabbed Gommamon. He then started to tickle him. "Who's the joke on now Gommamon?" Gommamon tried to answer, but he was laughing too hard. Suddenly, Joe stopped tickling Gommamon. "Gommamon, do you hear that?" Gommamon took his time to listen, but heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything Joe. Maybe you're hallucinating." Gommamon reasoned.

Joe scoffed, and then said, "Maybe I am. Then again, something could be wrong with the others. Let's hustle Gommamon."  
Picking up the fish and Gommamon, Joe ran toward where the others were camped. Several minutes later, an exhausted Joe stopped some distance from the campsite. He ran behind a large sycamore tree, collecting his breath.

"Joe, what do you think is going on?" a concerned Gommamon asked. He waddled besides Joe, his green eyes peering out into the campsite. "What did you hear?"  
Joe fixed his glasses, and then spoke. "I heard like a yell of surprise. I think a digimon may have surprised them, and I do not think the digimon is good."

"Could it be Puppetmon?" Gommamon asked nervously.

"Maybe."

"Well, what are you going to do? You're the only one who can help now."

"I know that Gommamon!" Joe said angrily. He calmed down, and then explained his plan. "You'll have to digivolve to Zudomon, just in case it is Puppetmon. Zudomon is too big and clumsy to have you sneak in, so you'll have to jump right in.," he explained. "Do you got it?" 

Gommamon gave a smirk, and said, "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

Gommamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!

Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!

"All right Zudomon, you know what to do," Joe said.

Zudomon bent his knees and leapt high into air, his muscular legs brushing the foliage of the trees.

"I never meant for you to _actually_ jump," Joe said while sweat dropping.

*******************

Matt stood triumphantly in the midst of the Digidestined. "The lots of you are fools. You never truly appreciated the value of this ring. Not even, you Gatomon, who has seen it's, true power. Now, I will rule the world, and there is nothing you can do!" He balanced the ring in his palm. "I think I'll start off by killing each of you slowly!"

"Starting the party without me? That is a serious no – no!" Zudomon shouted as he landed in the camping area. The ground as if it going through an earthquake. Matt, caught completely off guard, dropped the Holy Ring. Tai saw the ring dropped, and rushed toward it. Flying into dive, Tai caught the ring in mid air and pitched it toward Kari. Kari caught it and gave to Gatomon, saying, "I think this belongs to you."

Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!  
  
"No!" Matt screamed at the sight of Angewomon. "I refuse to be killed again! Not when victory is at hand!"

"Myotismon, I was forced to destroy you once, and in the name of justice, I will do it again," Angewomon stated calmly. She formed a bow and pulled her hand back, ready to release the deadly Celestial Arrow.

"If you think I will stand here and allow to murder me again, think again!" Matt shouted. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. Suddenly, a group of bats surrounded Matt and lifted him high in the sky. "Digidestined, this is far from over. I will come back, only stronger. You cannot win!" Matt shouted as the cloud of bats flew away.

Angewomon started to follow, but Izzy stopped her. "Wait. I think it is best if we stay here and try to figure out what is going on." Angewomon nodded her head and dedigivolved back to Gatomon.

"Well, does anyone have any idea what's going on?" Sora asked.

"All I know is that… Matt is the enemy, and we have to stop him."

Finished! What a long chapter. I guess this was my way of saying that this story is back. I am sorry if this chapter did not measure up to the others. I took a long break from being serious, and it shows. In addition, I took a long time to write humor, my first humor saga being Prune Juice. I think it showed at several points, does it not? Anyway, the action is going to pick up after this. For you Myotismon fans, I hope I did not come across as a hater. TO me, Myotismon was one of the best villains in Digimon, and one of the most influential. I just wanted to portray him, as a villain that has a sick, sadistic side, but can also be witty and charming. That is the perfect villain (Is that an oxymoron or what?). Anyway, I am sorry for picking on Gabumon, but the torture was necessary. He was the closest person to Matt, and it would be stupid to ignore him. I know I left many things untied, so I will list the explanations, IF it does not ruin the story.

1). In the flashbacks, I used Matt and TK's true names because I am unsure of when they choose their nicknames.

2). When Mrs. Taikashi flipped the bird; I was rather sugared up. Sorry.

Oh, before I forget, there is no romance in this story except for Mimato and Taiora. There is no Gabupal or whatever you call it. There is DEFINITELY no Gabumon/Hikari. Just wanted to put that out. 

If anything else seems confusing, please tell me so that I can either fix it in the story or tell you directly. Okay, see you readers later.


	5. 

Myotismon's Revenge 4

Myotismon's Revenge 5

King Weregarurumon

Author Notes: Fifth chapter, what else could I say? I really neglected this story, and I am so ashamed of myself. So many people liked this story (I have about 11 reviews, making it my most reviewed story) and I am just cheating them. Okay, I still need a name! Each chapter is about 6 – 7 pages IN Microsoft Word IN Courier New IN web layout! That is a lot of writing! And that name is so long, it really tires me out. Sooooooooooooooo, whoever is reading this, please try it and I might pick it!  
  
A house stood in the midst of a jungle clearing. Two stories high, with a childish look to it, the house seemed completely out of place in the digital world. A large pile of toys, either broken or scorched, lay scattered across the lawn. Suddenly, a large piano crashed out of the second story, sending millions of pieces of glass plummeting with it. The piano slammed into the ground, the piano keys flying everywhere. 

"Master Puppetmon, I really think that you should calm down!" a digimon said. It was a bird digimon, covered in brown feathers. It had no wings, but the span of its legs told of how fast it could run if needed. A white mask with green leaves protruding from the back covered the digimon's face and lengthy beak. 

Puppetmon, the digimon he was speaking to, simply smashed a small table with his hefty hammer. "You want me to calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when those stupid kids keep cheating at my games!" he shouted. He swung the hammer at several more objects in the room, not taking the time to even aim. Kiwimon, the bird digimon, ducked as the hammer swung toward him. The hammer safely passed over his head, colliding into several mechanical action figures, which exploded on contact. 

Kiwimon moved from his ducking position, moving slowly just in case that he would have to return to his previous position. He nervously cleared his voice and began to speak, "Master Puppetmon, I assure you that those kids are no match for you-"

Puppetmon's red eyes became mere slits. His glove - covered fist grasped his trusty hammer, and his thin wooden body shook with raw anger. "I know that those kids are no match for me! What kind of dummy wouldn't know that? You're gonna pay for that now!" Having said that, Puppetmon raised his hammer above his head, and swiftly brought it downward toward a defenseless Kiwimon.

"I seriously doubt that you should kill him. Good help is so hard to find now a days," a mysterious voice calmly said. The body that it belonged to stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Is that so? And who are you?" Puppetmon asked, his hammer inches away from Kiwimon's skull. Kiwimon, who closed his eyes before the attack, slowly opened them up to see a large hammer. He quickly moved away while Puppetmon was preoccupied with the stranger, hoping that Puppetmon's infamous bad memory would aid him this time.

"How rude of you to ask so abruptly. Children often ask such stupid questions, and it seems the trend is spreading to digimon," the stranger answered.

"What?! How dare you call me stupid! Kiwimon, kill this idiot!" Puppetmon commanded. Kiwimon nodded reluctantly, and dashed toward the stranger of shadows. In the mid of his sprint, Kiwimon felt his legs leave the floor. He looked down and saw that he was floating at least an inch off the floor. Some unknown force slammed Kiwimon into the ceiling, cracking the dome of his skull. The same force grabbed him downward, and combined with force of gravity, plunged through both stories and several feet into the foundation of the house.

Puppetmon cautiously walked over to the hole, and looked inside. Kiwimon's legs stuck out from his body in weird angles and bent completely backwards from their normal position. The white mask was completely fragmented and the pieces scattered everywhere from the impact. Kiwimon's tongue hung limply out of his mouth, and his beak was bloodied and sagging. His eyes rolled back until only the whites were seen, and the amount of blood that poured from the skull covered the whites.

"See what I mean? Good help always has something bad happening to them," the stranger calmly stated, watching the bits of Kiwimon's data float in the air.

"Hey, are you nuts? Only I get to kill Kiwimon! You're going to pay for that!" Puppetmon shouted. He lifted his hammer high above his head, and ran blindly toward the shadowed stranger. A black, steel – toed, battle boot showed itself from the shadows and it swiftly knocked Puppetmon's jaw upwards. Puppetmon reeled backward from the solid blow and landed into a table.

"I think that you should shut your stupid mouth and listen to me. If you value your life at all, you'll listen to everything I am going to tell you," the stranger said harshly.  
"Why should I listen to you?" Puppetmon grunted, slowly pulling himself from the broken table.

"I should kill you for your impatience and impertinence, but I'll answer your question. We simply have a common goal; to kill the Digidestined," the stranger explained.

"Kill the Digidestined? I'm in!" Puppetmon gleefully answered.

"Somehow, I knew you would."

*************

Ogremon darted through the forest undergrowth, swinging his massive club in time with his body. A short distance behind him, thousands of Woodmons followed him, determined to not let their prey get away. Ogremon continued to run, occasionally looking over his shoulder. When he saw the advancing group of Woodmon, he sped up, which led to the Woodmon speeding up behind him.

A large fissure in the earth stopped Ogremon in his run. He turned around to face the Woodmon, who formed a semicircle around him. Ogremon's eyes nervously switched to the left and the right, and then behind him. "I guess that I have to fight for my freedom," he said, patting his club. "My club has been looking for a fight, and it's tired of beating Leomon to a pulp. Let's go!" The Woodmon jumped at him, tendrils outreaching to suck out his energy.

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon cried, his attack knocking two Woodmon backward. He swung his club at another group of Woodmon, who deleted immediately. The Woodmon kept coming, and Ogremon kept knocking them backward or deleting them on impact. Soon, Ogremon beginning vigor started to slowly waver, and the pile of Woodmon began to slowly force him backwards toward the crevice. His foot made a piece of the edge crumble, and he almost slipped in himself. He watched the piece of earth fall into the crevice, and nervously faced the oncoming army of Woodmon. The Woodmon continued to advance, but then stopped. In one single motion, the cluster of Woodmon turned tail and ran away. Ogremon grinned and leaned on his bone mace. "See, I knew it was just a matter of time before they realized how powerful I was. They are just lucky that I decided to spare their lives," he said to himself.

Suddenly, a bright golden light covered Ogremon and the surrounding area. Ogremon, wanting to know what the source of the light was, turned around to face the sky. A sphere of flaming metal zooming toward earth was what Ogremon saw. He whimpered and turned around to run. He tripped over his bone stick and crashed to the floor. He gave a quick glance behind him, then scrambled upward and ran as fast as he could, not caring about his bone mace. An explosion was the last thing he heard.

The air was still full of dust several minutes after the impact of the metallic sphere made its impact on the earth. Nothing breathed nor moved until the dust started to settle. A figure, a digimon to be correct, arose from the deep crater that was just created. He flexed his muscles, and stumbled as he walked from hole. Sunlight finally cut through the dust, and it glinted off his metal skin. He stopped and thoughtfully rubbed his chin, looking at the world through his dark black shades. A grin broke out on his face, showing off two whole rows of perfect, yellow teeth.

"I'm back baby!" MetalEtemon shouted, breaking into a full pose. "Those digi – squares thought they could hold me back, but I just keep coming back better than ever! Now, to find them and get my revenge on them!" He started to run off, but then stopped. "Wait a minute. What if my voice went out? I have not had rehearsal in years! What if my beautiful voice went out? I don't think I could live without my magnificent voice!"

"Well, that's something you don't have to worry about. You never had a good voice to begin with!" Puppetmon said. He slid down a tree and landed near MetalEtemon. "A bunch of old cats gargling water sound better than you!"

"What? I don't know who you are, but let me tell you something! I am the mighty, the beautiful, the multitalented, and superior to all MetalEtemon!" MetalEtemon boasted. "Now that you know that, why don't you run off and go play with your little toys kid?"

"Kid? I am not a kid! I'm Puppetmon, master of this forest, and master Dark Master! Why don't you go and eat a banana?" Puppetmon returned.

"You? A Dark Master? Let's be serious, you're too little to be a Dark Master! Me, on the other hand, is the perfect person to be a Dark Master!"

"Dark Master of what? Stupid monkeys who eat bananas until they burst?"

"What?! Well, it's better than being Dark Master of weakling toothpicks!"

"What?! That's it! I'm going to smash you into a can of creamed monkey!""Just come over here and I'll beat you until you become a real boy!"

The two ran toward each other, intent on beating the other to a pulp. They gripped each other by the throat, and gave each other death glares, their foreheads as close as possible.

"Stop it you idiots!" a voice commanded. MetalEtemon and Puppetmon released their grips on each other, and simultaneously turned their heads toward the enigmatic voice.

"Hey, who are you to go about commanding me? I am the great MetalEtemon!" MetalEtemon shouted.

"You are great, a great idiot!" the voice stated. Puppetmon sniggered at the joke. "Puppetmon, I told you to find him and bring him to me, not to get involved in some foolish game!" the voice continued. Puppetmon immediately stopped laughing, and MetalEtemon gave him a condescending look.

"Look like someone's getting punished! I wonder if Puppetmon gonna get a spanking?" MetalEtemon taunted. Puppetmon responded by swinging his hammer in MetalEtemon's way, which MetalEtemon eluded easily.

"Stop!" the voice demanded once again. The two stopped their fight, except for MetalEtemon. He charged toward the direction of the voice, his fists clenched at his sides, and veins popping out of his skin.

"No way I am going to be ordered by some stupid voice! Come out and fight me!" MetalEtemon insisted. 

A ball of red energy shot out of the shadows and struck him in the chest. The attack knocked him off his feet and sent him clear into a tree. "This is what happens when you try to challenge me," the voice said.

To everyone surprise, MetalEtemon staggered out of the trees in one piece. The spot were the ball of energy hit him was darker than the rest of his skin, but he was okay. "See? There's no way you can beat me! Your attacks have no affect on me!" he gloated, brandishing his metallic muscles.

"What?" the voice asked in pure surprise. There was a moment of silence, then the voice started again. "It seems that you are stronger than I thought you was. I thought you were an ultimate, but it's possible that you're a mega. A mega with some special abilities. No matter, I'll still defeat you." 

A palm appeared out of the shadows, wearing a glove with the fingers cut off and a square cut in the back of it. A red whip emerged from the middle of his palm, and it slowly gathered into a long thin line. Suddenly, as if was alive, the red whip leapt at MetalEtemon. It wrapped itself around his legs and lifted him high above the air. Another hand, identical to the first, appeared out of the shadows and produced a duplicate whip. This one, with snake-like quickness, wrapped around MetalEtemon's wrists.

"Hey! What are you doing?" MetalEtemon asked nervously, hanging upside-down in the air.

The voice said nothing. The hands simply gripped the red whips and pulled apart from each other. This resulted in MetalEtemon being stretched apart, as if he was on the rack. The hands continued to move apart, and MetalEtemon continued to be stretched apart.

"Hey, I know we got off to a bad start, but can you stop? This really hurts!" MetalEtemon said, his face contorting in pain.

"You're in pain? Then, I'm happy," the voice said plainly. The hands continued to move apart, and MetalEtemon continued to move in both of those directions.

MetalEtemon looked at the shadows in horror and pain as his body stretched farther and farther out. His body cracked and popped in a grotesque manner. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Just let me go, please!" MetalEtemon pleaded. Suddenly, the red whips disappeared and MetalEtemon fell to the floor.

"That was only a portion of my power. Now, I think I have an offer that you will find most interesting. It contains the Digidestined, us, and their death."

MetalEtemon immediately looked up from his spot on the floor. "What do you know? I am interested! Very interested indeed!"

"Somehow, I knew you would."

************

Tai watched the embers of the fire leapt and dance about the campfire. Today was just… freaky. That's the only way to describe it. One minute, he was talking to Matt, next thing he knew, he was tossed through the air like a Beanie Baby. Luckily, his hair slightly cushioned the blow, and he voided a concussion. He did lose consciousness, but it was nothing serious. He remembered when Sora and Izzy filled him in on what happened, and it totally scared him. He defended Matt all the way through, saying that there was no way that Matt would let that happen, but even he had to accept the truth at the end. It was the hardest to try to explain it to TK and Kari. They just didn't understand what was going on, and TK wanted Matt back, really badly.

Tai ran his hand through his thick, bushy hair, and let out a sigh. _Matt. Why him? Why not Joe, Izzy, why not the rest of us? _He questioned himself. Even though hated to admit it, Matt was important to the team, and important to Tai. Matt was always the first to try to protect the team, or sacrifice something to help others. It really helped when they were in a pinch. Tai never told him face to face, but he really appreciated what Matt did, especially when everything seemed to be going downhill and all the problems were forced on him. _Now I might not get the chance, _Tai thought to himself. He glanced at TK, who was fast asleep. _Poor kid. He cried himself to sleep, not even Kari and Sora could help. All he wanted was Matt, and Matt was nowhere to be found. If Mimi was there, she might have been able to help, but she was missing too. We looked everywhere, but nothing, nada. It's as if someone hid her away from us._

"Tai? Is the shift done? I'm so tired, my head feels like a ton of bricks," Agumon sleepily asked. Tai smiled and playfully cuffed Agumon on the jaw.

"Sorry friend. We still have at least 10 minutes before Joe comes up," Tai said. "Besides, why do you want to go to sleep? You can do that anytime."

"I'm just really tired, that's all," Agumon replied, using the opportunity to yawn loudly.

Tai was ready to reply, when a bright spotlight flashed in his eyes. This caught Tai and Agumon off guard. Tai shielded his eyes with his hand and tried to figure out what was going on. The lights dimmed quite suddenly, and then several smaller lights came on from various locations. Tai looked around, but saw no one.

"What the heck is going on? Who turns on lights in the middle of the night?" Tai asked aloud, expecting no one to answer him.

"I would baby! How can anyone see my full beauty in the night without lights?" MetalEtemon shouted. He jumped into the middle of the Digidestined temporary campsite with the greatest of ease.

"You again? I thought I killed you for good!" Tai exclaimed, his goggles glinting in the light.

"You can never kill the original baby! You had me good for a while, but its time for to get my revenge!" MetalEtemon yelled. "And guess what? I'm new and improved!"

"I didn't know you could improve on stupid and ugly! Agumon, digivolve!" Tai commanded. Agumon stood in front of Tai and got ready to digivolve.

Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!  
  
Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!  
  


The gigantic cyber digimon stood in front of MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon barely noticed this transformation, as he was polishing his fingers. He looked up slowly and finally noticed the digimon standing there. He laughed loudly, then retuned to polishing his hand.

"What are you laughing at? MetalGreymon shut that monkey up for good!" Tai shouted angrily. MetalGreymon nodded and slowly lumbered toward MetalEtemon. He did not get far, for he doubled over from the blow to the stomach from MetalEtemon. Tai gasped as MetalEtemon picked up his digimon by the tail and flung him into a patch of trees. MetalGreymon dedigivolved back to Agumon, who panted loudly.

"Agumon! Are you all right?" Tai asked sincerely, holding his digimon in his hands.

"Sorry Tai. He's stronger than he was last time," Agumon whispered, his face scrunching in pain.

"Well, it seems that your little rookie can't survive with us mega digimon," MetalEtemon said mockingly. "That's too bad. I really wanted to show off my powers."

Tai gasped in surprise. "A mega? You're a mega?"

MetalEtemon smiled in response. "Yep! A king does have to be more powerful than his loyal subjects, you know."

_How did he become a mega? This makes no sense,_ Tai thought to himself. He looked at Agumon, his breathing still labored. _We need more time,_ Tai thought. He suddenly got an idea.

"GUYS WAKE UP!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs. The other five Digidestined woke up with a start, Tai's yell bringing them out of their peaceful sleep.

Joe was ready to complain, but found out he couldn't. He looked down, and saw that a bizarre red rope covered his whole body, including his mouth. He looked around in panic, and saw that the others were in the predicament he was. He turned to his digimon who was wrapped like a red mummy.

That would be my luck, Tai thought to himself. Tai glared at MetalEtemon, who simply smiled a great big grin.

"I was getting ready to tie you up, but you were still awake," MetalEtemon said.

"YOU were getting ready to tie him up? I did all the work!" Puppetmon yelled. Tai stared at Puppetmon in surprise. His face turned serious and he placed himself in a fighting position. Puppetmon took no notice of this as he jumped in front of MetalEtemon.

"I tied up all of the kids! All you did was talk and look stupid!" Puppetmon yelled angrily.

"What? I resent that! I did beat up that MetalGreymon!"

"Oh, you're big stuff now! You beat up some nobody ultimate!"

"That was the same ultimate who killed me the first time!"

"I guess that makes him a hero because he killed one of the most stupid digimon alive!!"

While the two argued, Tai quickly used the opportunity to go and cut away the red rope that bounded his fellow Digidestined and their digimon. Using his Swiss Army knife, he freed everyone in a matter of minutes. 

"Hey MetalEtemon, Puppetmon! What's the strongest force in the digital world?" Tai asked the quarreling digimon.

"I am!" the two shouted simultaneously, completely unaware that the Digidestined and their digimon were free. Tai shook his head in disdain.

"Both of you are wrong. We are!" Tai shouted. He turned to the other digimon and shouted, "Let's go guys!" The other Digidestined followed his command and their digimon started to digivolve.

Gommamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!  
  
Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!  
  
Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!

Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!  
  


Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!

"Agumon! Are you ready!" Tai shouted to his digimon. Agumon nodded, and Tai held out his digivice. Immediately, Agumon was bathed in orange light.

Agumon warp – digivolve to… WarGreymon!

The one champion, four ultimates, and one mega stood protectively in front of their partners. Puppetmon pulled his hammer from behind his back and MetalEtemon flexed his metallic muscles.

"Wait," a single voice said. Both groups of digimon stopped in their actions, waiting to see who had just spoken. The Digidestined also waited anxiously to find out the mysterious speaker was. "It seems wrong that digimon should fight each other. I'll simply destroy you all."

"Destroy us? Listen buddy, you have nothing us! We're the Digidestined, and no one can beat us!" Tai shouted proudly. "We defeated almost all of the evil in the digital world, and if you're another evil, we'll defeat you all the same!"

"You bore me Kamiya. How many times have I heard that speech? Too many to count if you ask me. Besides, I'm nothing like anything you every faced before. I should know, I am one of you." The voice said mysteriously.

"One of us…?" Izzy asked under his breath. He stood steeped in thinking, postulating all the possible answers. His eyes opened wide as he finally realized the answer. He looked up to the trees, where the voice had come from and shouted, "You're Matt!"

Monotone clapping came from where the voice was located. "I'm impressed Izumi. As usual, your intellect led you to another answer to an almost impossible enigma. However, there is a flaw in you answer. I am Matt, but not only him. Can you figure this out Izumi?" The voice asked. 

Suddenly, Matt/Myotismon jumped out of the trees, the over brush shaking as if a tempest had just blown by. He landed neatly in the midst of the opposing sides, seeming to float down instead of falling.

His hair. It was the first thing you noticed different about him. Its bright blonde color paled to a platinum blonde. Instead of his usual hairstyle, his hair grew out, touching the nape of his neck. His usual sapphire eyes stayed the same, except for the lack of any warmth. He was almost topless, excluding a black tank top, and a leather vest. He traded his dark blue jeans for black, gray, and white military pants, and his brown shoes for laced up, black, battle boots. He no longer wore his brown gloves, now wearing gloves with sliced off fingers and a rectangle cut into the back of it.

"Matt?" TK asked fearfully. TK pushed passed Tai and ran to his brother. "Is that you Matt?" he asked again.

Matt/Myotismon knelt down to TK's height and moved closer to him. "Is that what you think TK?" he asked, his voice filled with complete sweetness. TK nodded absentmindedly, not stopping his eyes from tearing up. Matt/Myotismon laughed, then said, "Come closer, and I'll tell you."

"TK, don't do it! He's trying to trick you!" Tai shouted. Matt/Myotismon looked up, annoyed at Tai's interruption, and then looked back at TK.

"Do you want, I don't mind," Matt/Myotismon said casually. TK stood still for a moment, then moved closer to his brother. Matt/Myotismon laughed again, then spoke in his brother's ear. "You should have listened to Tai for once. He was completely right. I am not your brother, and I never will be!" He shouted. He head butted TK in the face, sending little TK reeling toward the group. Tai was the first to reach him, glaring stone-faced at Matt/Myotismon. "That was a weak attack, be lucky I decided not to use my full strength." Matt/Myotismon said chuckling. He turned toward MetalEtemon and Puppetmon. "You two, defeat their digimon, and leave the WarGreymon to me."

Tai, still comforting a crying TK, turned to his group. "Guys, fight with all of your strength, for TK!" he cried.  
Angemon and Angewomon faced off against MetalEtemon, while Garudamon, Zudomon, and MegaKabuterimon faced against Puppetmon. WarGreymon placed himself in a fighting position as Matt/Myotismon easily sauntered toward him.

MegaKabuterimon, out of the three digimon fighting Puppetmon, was the only one who was lucky enough to not be put under Puppetmon's spell. He was also unlucky, because Puppetmon forced Zudomon and Garudamon to attack him while he dodged the attack in midair. Puppetmon himself added in a few attacks from his trusty hammer. Despite his large size, MegaKabuterimon was agile enough to dodge the attacks. Unfortunately, a Wing Blade from Garudamon clipped him in the side, allowing for Puppetmon's Puppet Pummel and Zudomon's Vulcan Hammer to catch him completely in the stomach, immediately dedigivolving him back to Tentomon. Puppetmon then made Zudomon clobber Garudamon in the head, dedigivolving her to Biyomon. Puppetmon then crashed his hammer into face of Zudomon, who dedigivolved to Gommamon from the blow.

Angemon and Angewomon were not faring well either. Despite their combined strength, MetalEtemon was slowly, but surely winning. Angemon, his wings drooping from his exhaust, swung his staff behind MetalEtemon, while Angewomon, her suit dirty and ragged, used her Heaven's Charm to knock MetalEtemon off his feet completely. They then attacked together, Angemon with his Hand of Fate, and Angewomon with her Celestrial Arrow. The two attacks hit their destination, resulting in an explosion. The angels rested for a moment, sure that the opponent would be at least knocked out from the attack. They both were wrong. MetalEtemon leapt out of the smoke, grabbing each angel with one of his monkey hands. He then commenced a one armed bear hug. Angemon's staff dropped to the floor, and Angewomon struggled to no avail. The angels simultaneously passed out, dedigivolving to Gatomon and Patamon.

WarGreymon fared better than his companions, but barely. He was caught off guard by Matt's offensive start, which was both too fast and strong for any normal human or digimon. WarGreymon was unable to even retaliate, he had to remain on defense just to stay in the fight, for as soon as he blocked one blow, two others came up in its place. Matt was merciless, giving WarGreymon no mercy, time or space. He did, however, stay in a pattern, which was good for WarGreymon.

Matt stopped abruptly, and moved from the battle. WarGreymon continued in his patterned blocking, unaware that he was blocking no one. Matt gave a little polite cough, interrupting WarGreymon. He looked around confused, until he saw Matt relaxing in front of him. Before he got a chance to initiate an attack, Matt released a solid elbow uppercut to WarGreymon's jaw. WarGreymon flew upward from the blow, flashing lights filling his head. Matt leapt up besides him, flying upward in sync with WarGreymon. As WarGreymon reached the peak of his flight, Matt floated above him and stomped him coldly in the gut. WarGreymon dived to the earth, creating a large crater in the earth. His armor broken in several places and pieces, and blood spurting everywhere, WarGreymon simply laid in his current spot.

Matt however, was not down with him. Holding his clenched fist in front of him, Matt grinned darkly at his earth bound opponent. A large sphere of raw energy collected at the tips of Matt's knuckles. The sphere grew larger and redder, and Matt continued to grin evilly. When it seemed that the sphere could grow no more, it stopped. Matt laughed, and then yelled, "Daemon's Arrow!" The sphere left his arm in the shape of an arrow, and exploded upon hitting WarGreymon. After the dust settled, a battered Koromon laid in the place of WarGreymon.

Matt laughed, and floated to the floor, where a stunned Tai held both TK and Koromon in his arms. The other Digidestined stood rooted to their spots in fear as MetalEtemon and Puppetmon dumped their weakened digimon into the crater.

"As you all just witnessed, I am like nothing you have fought before. Do not think that your good luck will save you now," Matt said through a chuckle. He put two fingers to his mouth, and whistled shrilly. 

Out of the sky, MetalGarurumon flew to his former partner, his eyes cast downward. Matt climbed onto MetalGarurumon and seated himself comfortably.

"I bid you farewell, chosen children. Until we fight again," he said. MetalGarurumon flew off, followed by a running Puppetmon and MetalEtemon.

"Tai?" TK asked, his eyes red and sore from all that happened.

"Yeah TK?" Tai responded, still stuck to his spot, massaging his digimon and TK.

"Can we win?"

"I-I-I don't know TK. I just don't know."

End! Of this chapter, that is! I was reading my previous chapters, and I still think that chapter isn't up to par. I know I said the same about the last chapter, but I proved myself wrong. I doubt if things will change. 

To Kawaii Li'l Lia, have no fear. I haven't forgotten about the contest. I know you need Soratos, so I ask the readers, please enter her contest. It will make her ever so happy. In addition, when she's happy, she writes better, which is good for all of us. ^_^

To my fans of my new Tamers fic, have no fear either. {Wow, he sounds like some cheesy superhero…} Shut up, muse. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, since I passed through the Week of Final Exams of the Term. {Yeah, I was squished with information. Good thing he studied human anatomy or I would have died of boredom…} Shut up muse. Anyway, it will be cool, and expect some unexpected guests! 

For you new readers, those stupid comments were by my telepathic chibi-Gabumon. He is forced to speak through his mind, or he'll end up just saying his name repeatedly. {He was watching Pokémon when he was thinking me up, during a repeat of Digimon. Lousy traitor…} Quiet you. Anyway, he's annoying, but I keep him around because he comes up with good ideas and he attracts the women. {It's a curse to be this cute. Not that you would know anything about being cute…} Whatever. See you readers next time.


	6. A Plan Is Made

Myotismon's Revenge: Part V

Myotismon's Revenge: Part VI

King Weregarurumon

Author Notes: The sixth chapter of my action/adventure/romance saga! Before I start, there is a review I have to wish to respond to.

_Your idea is a bit late. Myotismon IS back. But good story anyway._ Which idea? Bringing back Myotismon? I started this saga sometime last year, really neglected it for a while, and then came back to it. Therefore, my idea is not late. In addition, I'm bringing back Myotismon in a way no one else did, so there. My idea is original. It was by pure coincidence that Toei also chose to resurrect Myotismon.

This chapter is really going to downplay all of the action that has been going on. I'm sorry, but it was necessary. I really don't know what else to say about this chapter, except that I hope you enjoy it.

With the illumination of the laptop screen glowing serenely on his face, Izzy Izumi continued his fervent typing. His fingers moved swiftly and knowingly, striking the keys with snake - like quickness. He stopped a moment to suppress a yawn, afterward returning to his work. 

Profiles of all the digimon they ever encountered during their adventures appeared then disappeared off the screen, seeming to merge slightly at the speed they flicked on and off. Izzy stared at all of them through fatigued eyes, his eyelids slowly sagging downward. In a moment of weakness, his eyes closed, his head dropped forward, and sleep lulled him to a dreamless world. He remained like this for minutes afterward, his laptop screen conveniently doubling for a pillow.

He awake, as if something had just pricked him in the side. He blinked several times in order to clear his vision. He then slapped himself softly on the both of his cheeks, struggling to remain awake. He pinched his skin several times to start the circulation of his blood, and inhaled deep breathes of air to help. Convinced that he was awake, Izzy returned to his work, his fingers moving effortlessly over the keyboard.

Meters away from Izzy, another Digidestined tried to sleep peacefully. He tossed several times, his makeshift blanket barely covering his body. After numerous turns later, he simply laid on his back. He blinked his eyes, letting them slowly adjust to the night. He rubbed his face vigorously, and then picked his glasses that he carefully put away. He moved to put them on, but decided not to and simply placed them gently in his shirt pocket. 

"Izzy, how long have you been at that? You started since we all went to sleep," he said. Izzy twisted in surprise, and let out a sigh of relief. Joe continued walking forward, looking at his digivice. "It's around four. You really need to get your sleep, it's unhealthy to deprive yourself of sleep," he advised. "What could have you on the computer this long anyway?"

"I'm searching for him," Izzy stated blatantly. His fingers continued to type, and he continued to focus on the screen. "By founding out who he is, I may be able to utilize a counter attack against him."

"Him? Do you mean Matt?" Joe asked. Izzy slowly nodded his head in response. Joe scratched his head in confusion sitting down besides Izzy, glancing at the screen occasionally. "Matt's not a digimon. Last time I checked anyway."

"Correction. He is a digimon. Didn't you see how he fought out there against WarGreymon? Only characters in anime have the ability to engage in combat like that, and they don't exist," Izzy stated. 

Joe continued to look at the screen, the light glimmering off his eyes. "But how? Gennai said that the difference between the digimon and us are attributes. Matt's human, so he can't have any attributes."

"No, not on his own. However, I believe a certain old opponent of ours somehow was able to give him those required attributes."

"Myotismon," Joe replied with a sense of finality in his voice.

"That's the only possible choice. I'm not sure on how he did it, but I developed some very plausible theories concerning this," Izzy stated.

"Great. I love hearing your theories," Joe said with a smile smirk on his face. He rose to a standing position, brushing the underbrush off the back of his pants. 

Izzy stopped in his work shortly to look at Joe. With his glasses off, wide smirk on his face, and hair askew, Joe looked like a completely different person. Izzy grinned in response and shook his head incredulously.

"Well, it all starts back when Myotismon bit Matt. I'm not sure what the whole thing was about, but somehow, Myotismon was able to put something in Matt. Something that was latent while in the real world, but activated in the real world."

"Do you think it that weird chant he said has something to do with it?"

"Maybe. I recorded it, but it's in a language I never knew existed. I'm not even sure if it could be translated to English."

"Okay, dead end. I was wondering, why did Myotismon choose Matt? He could have picked any of us."

"Another topic I am unsure about. We all could have become a victim, but he chose Matt for some reason. Maybe he knew that he was going to die, and picked because his digimon has the ability to become a mega."

"Hmmm. That still doesn't explain why he picked Matt. Agumon can warp digivolve to WarGreymon, another capable, if not better, mega. It sounds good, but I think I have a better theory. Maybe Matt has something inside of him that we never knew about, but Myotismon was able to sense it."

"That is a good one. We would never know about, seeing that Matt is not the type to spill his life story at request." At this moment, Izzy yawned, then drowsily rubbed his eyes.

"Geniuses never make the best theories when they're tired. I think the both of us should go back to sleep," Joe suggested before stretching into a large yawn himself. 

The sounds of typing slowed down, and then stopped completely. Izzy closed the laptop with a click and placed it carefully into his backpack. "You're right. You are studying to be a doctor, so you should know about stuff like this," Izzy joked.

"Wow, Izzy made contact with his funny bone," Joe retorted.

"Whatever. Night Joe."

"Night Izzy."

*******************

Tai rose slowly from his slumber, dreams of his previous dreams of glory and fame still lingering in his head. He lazily scratched his side, and yawned loudly. After a through rubbing of his eyes, he looked at his digivice for the time. _It's early, _he thought. His partner digimon snored loudly, interrupting Tai's train of thought. Giving Agumon an angry glare, Tai returned to his thinking.

Morning was the best time to think about anything, and Tai knew this very well. The choruses of the birds, the fresh smell, and the rising rays of the sun always helped him to think clearer than any other time of the day. Tai's chocolate eyes surveyed the sleeping bodies of his fellow Digidestined. Usually, I'd wake them up for not standing guard, Tai contemplated. His gaze lifted upward, and sighed softly. _But, I can definitely forgive them for today. We went through a lot these last few weeks, especially last night. I knew the digital world was weird, but this is just plain crazy. It's almost like a bad B movie run amuck._

"Hi Tai," a soft voice suddenly stated. Tai popped out of his reverie and directed his attention to the speaker. TK, with a still sleeping Patamon in his arms, ambled to where Tai sat.

"Hey TK! How's it going little man?" Tai asked jovially. TK's face would usually lit at these words, but today was different. His face remained solemn, his baby blue eyes expressing no emotion. His face was completely stone like, not angry, not sad, but somber.

"Tai? Can I ask you a question?" TK asked quietly. He sat down next to Tai, his green hat askew on his messy blond hair. 

"You asked one already, but shoot," Tai teased. He ran his hair through his thick hair. "I am ready whenever you're ready."

TK remained silent for a few minutes, collecting his thoughts. "Tai, why was Matt fighting us last night? Why did he work with Puppetmon and that other digimon?" he asked.

Tai gulped, and then rubbed the back of his head uneasily. "I was afraid that was the question you were going to ask." His expression quickly turned serious. "Listen TK, I know the others may get mad at me for telling you this, but I think you can handle the truth. Myotismon came back and somehow took over Matt's body. How and why, I'm not even sure. Myotismon gained a lot of power, and some powerful allies. We are trying to find some other alternative, but we always end up at the same one: fighting him until he gives up Matt's body."

Several moments passed before either of them spoke. "Tai, I want to help you fight against Matt," TK said abruptly and softly, barely loud enough for Tai to hear him. Tai obviously didn't hear him, because he continued to talk.

"The others and I will understand if you don't want to fight against Myotismon in your brother's body. We'll completely understand and respect your wishes," Tai concluded.

"Tai, didn't you hear me? I want to help you guys fight against my brother," TK repeated, his voice louder and steadier than before.

Tai stared at TK for several minutes before he completely absorbed what TK said. "You want to help?" he asked, perplexed by TK's choice.

TK shook his head, unsure of his choice at first, then gradually shaking it with more determination. "I do want to help. Matt's always there to help me with whatever problems I have, no matter what. I don't understand what's going on, but I do know that my brother's in trouble, and that I need to help him. I know that is what he would want me to do," TK declared. He then looked at his sleeping partner. "You'll help me, right Patamon?" he asked softly. Patamon turned around, and then mumbled a soft yes. "See, even Patamon is going to help me. You'll help me too, right Tai?" he pleaded.

Tai shook his head and grinned. "Of course. How could I not when you gave me such a good speech?" he joked, ruffling TK's hair. TK returned to his normal joyful countenance, and playful tackled Tai. The two continued to play wrestle until they both ran out of breath.

"Tai? Can I ask another question?" TK asked.

"You just asked one, but go ahead, be my guest," Tai replied.

"While Matt is gone, can you be my older brother in his place? I know that you already have Kari, but can you be my brother?

"Sure, why not?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

*******************

"So, what are we going to do?" Joe asked, chewing on his fish softly. The others are similar breakfast, some of them lucky enough to get some berries and fruits on their plates.

"The best way to make a plan is to gather what we know about our enemies," Izzy said. He opened up his laptop and powered it up. 

"What are going to show us Izzy?" Sora inquired, munching slowly on her blueberries.

"What I somewhat completed last night," Izzy responded. "I would have finished, but Dr. Kido stopped and warned me about the dangers of exhaustion," Izzy joked. Joe grinned a little, and went to respond, when a ding interrupted him. 

"Joe and I came up with several theories about what happened with Myotismon and Matt last night, but we ran into a lot of dead ends. As of now, we know that Myotismon knew that something special about Matt that we didn't notice. In addition, Myotismon somehow injected Matt with something that changed Matt's data slightly. When I was speaking with Gennai, he said the thing that separated us from the digimon was our lack of attributes. Somehow, Myotismon did something to alter that fact. Finally, we know that the chant he used in our battle in the real world has something to do with it, but unfortunately, I still am having trouble translating it. If we have a chance of deciphering it, we may be able to reverse what has taken place." Izzy explained. Another ding interrupted him in the middle of his oration.

A four way split screen appeared on Izzy's laptop, attracting everyone's attention."As you can see, we now have four instead of one enemies to fight; Puppetmon, MetalEtemon, MetalGarurumon, and that weird digimon Matt changed into," Izzy started.

"What?! Matt's a digimon?" Tai exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does seem hard to swallow, but it seems right. The way he was fighting, and how much strength he wielded during the battle was incredible. I doubt if any digimon could be that strong," Sora added.

"I know. Regrettably, after all of my tries and researching, I was still unable to find out the identity of the digimon. I put the computer on auto – search, and if we have any luck, we'll soon find out who he is. Besides that, I made four different sections on each of our opponents, listing weakness, strengths, and anything else we might use to help us in the battle," Izzy clarified. 

"So far, Puppetmon has more weaknesses than strengths. He constantly underestimates us, and his arrogant nature leads him through lots of troubles. He also has a short temper, which we can use to our advantage. He strengths include that hammer of his, him being a mega, and his ability to put digimon under his control."

"MetalEtemon is the mega form of Etemon. His body is covered in digichromozoid, rendering energy attacks useless against him. He loses the ability to use energy attacks himself, but gained lots of fighting power in exchange. He's just like Puppetmon, childish, egotistical, and short tempered."

"I got it!" Sora interrupted. Izzy and the others looked at her in surprise. "I know how to take care of Puppetmon and MetalEtemon!"

"Well, that's better than what I have, which is pretty much nothing. Shoot," was Tai's casual reply.

"I am not sure if it's a good idea, but I think it could work," Sora said shyly. "Do you guys remember when Tai freed us while those two were arguing? Well, we could do the same thing again!"

"I understand what you are talking about, but how?" Joe asked. "What could we use against them?"

"Their egos," Tai stated simply. "We know that each of them think that they're the strongest alive, and will fight to death to prove it."

"I get it, we trick them into fighting each other," Kari started.

"Let them beat each other silly," added Sora.

"And take care of them for good," Izzy finished.

"I like the way this is going. We already have some kind of plan started," Tai stated proudly. "Izzy, tell us about MetalGarurumon and Matt."

"Well, the news goes downhill from here. MetalGarurumon is one of the most loyal and patient of all digimon in the digital world. He focuses on defense instead of offense, and his attacks prove it. Although they aren't the most powerful, they often can stop any opponent in their tracks. The only weaknesses I can see is his weakness in close up combat, where he can't launch missile after missile," Izzy briefly informed everyone.

"Well, what about Matt?" Joe asked. As soon as he finished, another ding issued from Izzy's laptop.

The gang all faced Izzy's laptop; the words "Search complete" boldly written on the screen.

"Well, let's see," Izzy said. He typed in a command, which led to another screen.

A lean and lanky youth stared back at them, his gray eyes flashing impishly. His pallid hair tumbled down to his shoulders, glinting in some unknown light. Several large muscles filled out his gangly frame. Wearing dark camouflage pants, a leather vest over a black tank top, steel-toed boots, and leather gloves, one might mistake him for a regular teen.

"That's Matt?" Tai asked disbelievingly. "He doesn't seem too much to be afraid of."

"That is what he turns into, Tai," Izzy explained. "That's his human form, his true form is very gruesome. Even though he holds more power in his true demonic form, he prefers to stay in this weaker, but still dangerous form."

"He's probably a narcissist," Joe added.

"A narcissisy? What's that?" TK innocently asked.

Joe chuckled slightly, and then said, "It's narcissist. It's someone who is in love with their image and how they look."

"Oh," TK replied.

"Well, with that over, continue Izzy," Sora said.

"Okay. It says here that his name is Hadesmon, son of Daemon."

"Daemon? Who's that? Someone else we have to fight?" Joe asked.

"Luckily no. He was locked away a long time ago by the founding forces of the digital world," Izzy temporarily explained. "Anyway, being the son of Daemon, he wields an enormous amount of power and influence in the digital world. Like Daemon, he was locked away, but he was able to escape. Always wishing to please his father, he often tries to rule the digital world in his father's name. His attacks often range and not all of them are known, but he does have two favorites. His Hades Arrow never misses its mark and he often uses Purgatory Flames to heal himself and temporarily protect himself from enemies."

"Man, that's wicked!" Tai shouted.  
"How can we beat him if he's so strong?" Joe questioned.

"This might be the one battle that we could lose…" Sora started.

"Hey you guys! Why is everyone being so depressing? We always have to fight strong enemies, but we always win! What's so different now?" TK shouted suddenly. "If you give up now, we'll never have a chance!" 

"You're right TK. Thanks for the pep talk," Tai stated. "Now, we need a definite plan. Any ideas?"

"Well, knowing MetalGarurumon, he's going to protect Matt with his life," Joe said.

"It's going to be hard to distract him, or get past him for that fact," Sora said.

"Hey! Stop being so negative!" Tai shouted.

"Well, we know what we have to do: separate MetalGarurumon and Matt," Izzy said.

"That's a start!" Tai yelled. "I have some idea of how to do it."

"How Tai?" Kari asked.

"Well, we not only have to put Matt in danger, but get under MetalGarurumon's skin. That way, we can get him away from being Matt's bodyguard."

Everyone was silent for several minutes, until Sora decided to interject. "Wow Tai, you actually came up with a good idea," she quipped, leading to everyone laughing at an embarrassed Tai.

"I think I could help you guys out a little," a lithe voice called out. Everyone turned to face the stranger, and gasped in unison.

Dark grass and dirt stains smeared all of her torn pink dress. One of her brown gloves was gone, and her uncovered hand showed its bruises and cuts. Her honey colored hair, now frizzy and dirty, partially covered an even dirtier face. 

"You think you guys would have something more to say to a girl who's been gone for a couple weeks," she said, a weak smile passing by her chapped lips.

Sora walked forward and shouted the word that was imprinted in everyone's mind, the one name that conveyed all of the worry, fear, shock, and unrest that laid in all of their hearts.

"Mimi?!"  


End of this chapter! I know that I'm might be pissing you guys off with these cliffhangers, but I'm just ensuring that you read the next chapter! You wouldn't want me to NOT get reviews, now would you? Because I'm not a happy sight when I'm angry and review deprived. Did you like the chapter? For some reason, I keep thinking that my chapters are degrading in worth. Am I right? Is this starting to suck? Or am I just worrying for no reason? The next chapter, hopefully, will be out next week. Or, sooner ^_^! Depends on the reviews and how much work my teachers want to dump on me -_-. Or if I'm don't get too lazy because of this weather! Where's the sun huh?! This is spring! Going onto summer! I can't take this cold wet weather! I'm not a seal!  
  


Gommamon: Hey! What was that about seals?

Nothing Gommamon, nothing! ^_^;


	7. The Storm Before The Tempest

Myotismon's Revenge VII

Myotismon's Revenge VII

King Weregarurumon 

Author's Notes: Another chapter, another adventure from me. Sorry to leave you guys at such a cliffhanger, but I like cliffhangers. It is not time to wrap up everything, and there are plenty of things to go on. When I started this, I never thought that Tai would become such an instrumental character. In fact, I was never much of a Tai fan until near the end of 01, and I still never warmed up to him completely. That is, until I read the Tamers magna. Now, I am totally a Tai fan. I will give you lucky people some links to some sites where there is translated magna later, so that you don't go and leave my story. ^_^

A stone ceiling, convex and gray. It was the first thing she saw when her eyes fluttered opened. She stared at the ceiling with little interest, her honey hued eyes unblinkingly surveying it. Her eyes traveled downward, studying her current location. 

She was in a bed, a rough one at that. She felt the cooling touch of leaves on her back. Her ribs felt tender, and when she touched them softly with her hands, she felt a sharp pain jump slightly. She reasoned that she was in an accident, because most of her upper body was covered with bandages. 

She was tucked in, a wooly blanket covering up to her neck. It reminded her when her mother tucked her in at night, and of their nightly ritual.

_"Now say your prayers," my mother said._

_"God bless mommy, and daddy, and my tutor, and me!" I shouted._

"Okay, now it's time to go to sleep," she whispered. Taking the large pink blanket she bought for me, she tucked me in tightly, and then kissed me softly on the forehead. "Goodnight Mimi."

_"Goodnight mommy."_

She looked to her right, and saw shadows dancing on the wall, her own personal show. She then turned her head to the right, looking for the creators of her show. A lone candle in a lamp burned brightly; wax collecting slowly at the base. It sat upon a rock high elevated above the ground. She then noticed him sitting on the floor by the corner of the cave. It was clear that he was sleeping, his head propped against his knees. He placed his precious gold - rimmed glasses in pocket of his shirt.

"Joe?" Mimi asked. Joe continued to sleep his sound sleep. Mimi called out his name a little louder, but Joe continued to sleep. She tried to move out of the bed, but couldn't because of how tightly she was tucked in. She called his name a third time, and the third time proved to the charm. 

"Yeah?" he mumbled sleepily, his head still filled with the cobwebs of sleep. His shook his head vigorously, smacking his lips loudly. He rubbed his eyes slightly before placing his glasses on his face, immediately clearing his vision. "Hey, you're up," he realized.

"Yeah," Mimi responded. Neither of them said anything, and Mimi refocused her attention on her private shadow show. A large shadow suddenly swallowed all the other shadows, stopping it immediately. She turned her head around to see who dared to interrupt her show, when she looked at the smiling face of Joe.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, carefully placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You were out of it for a couple of hours."

"I slept well," Mimi answered. "Joe?" she asked suddenly. 

"Yeah?" Joe retorted while cleaning his glasses in his methodical fashion.

"Did you take off my dress and undershirt?" Mimi asked bluntly, staring at the ceiling. 

Joe blushed heavily, and turned his face away from Mimi. "It wasn't me. Sora did it all, even the bandaging."

"Are you sure you didn't peek?" Mimi asked playfully.

Joe flushed again, his face turning a nice shade of crimson. "I didn't, even though Tai will try to tell you different," he softly muttered.

"Joe?"

"Yeah Mimi?"

"I was joking."

Joe let out a sigh of relief. "Great! I was worried where the conversion started to head toward."

Mimi said nothing, her gaze returning toward the ceiling. Silence filled the gap between the two, with Joe gazing at the stars, and Mimi the ceiling.

"Joe?"

"Yeah Mimi?"

"What happened after I got here?"

Joe looked at Mimi with a questioning look in his dark eyes. "You don't remember?"

Mimi shook her head. "Nope, not one thing."

Joe sat on the end of Mimi's bed. "Well, it happened like this. Sora called out your name, and you just fainted. Then, we all carried you here, and made the bed. And that was a good couple of hours ago." When Mimi didn't reply, Joe continued. "I don't mean to pry, but how come you were missing for so long? And then, why did you decide to come back without Palmon?"

Mimi sighed. "Well, it's like this. I remember being in the forest, and Palmon was sleeping on top of me. I went to wake her up, but stopped when my digivice caught a signal from one of you guys. I decided to follow it, since I didn't know where I was."

"I followed the signal for almost two days nonstop. I knew I should have stopped and rested, but I was scared. I didn't know where I was, where Palmon was, or whom I was following. Finally, my body just couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed from exhaustion. I remember waking up some time later, but I didn't know how much later. The signal was completely gone, and I was still lost. After that, I just wandered around, and I was lucky enough to get here."

"Wow…" Joe mumbled, completely stunned by what he had just heard. "I can't believe that you went through all of that without any help."

"I know. No one thought little old Mimi could do something by herself, huh?" Mimi replied bitterly. "I know exactly what you and the others think of me already."  
Joe looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Yeah, that you're an important part of the team, like everyone else. That we wouldn't be the Digidestined without you"

"No, Joe. Don't lie to me like that. That's not what everyone thinks of me," Mimi spat out fervently. "You all think that I'm a little Princess, someone who always needs help, someone who can't do a damn thing for herself. I already know, so there's no need to lie." Mimi stared into Joe's confused face. "I'm right aren't I? That everyone thinks I weak and useless, and that if they didn't need my crest to make the others shine, they'd kick me out."

Joe tenderly cupped Mimi's chin into his hand. "What are you talking about? You mean a lot to us, to the entire digital world. What makes you think that we don't like you?" Mimi wrenched her chin out of Joe's hands and glared at him.

"I don't need to think about it, I know. I see the looks of annoyance on everyone's face when I complain when I trip, or how everyone bites their lips when I start to whine," Mimi indignantly debated. "I know that it gets on everyone's nerves, but… but I can't help it. I never camped out, and I never done this sort of stuff before. Is it my fault?" she sobbed, the salty tears running freely done her fair cheeks.

Joe looked at her utterly stunned by her forceful words. He gently wiped the tears away from her face. "Mimi… you're completely right." Mimi temporarily stopped in her crying and looked into Joe's face, her face half full of shock and anger. "You're right. It does get on our nerves. But it doesn't mean we like you any less. I mean, everyone does something that gets on our nerves, but we don't hate them, do we?" Mimi slowly nodded her head in agreement, now wiping her wet eyes. 

Mimi finally wiggled the blankets off and sat up completely, wincing slightly as the rough wool rubbed against her ribs. "Yeah, but still… what is my role? I mean, Izzy the information guy, Tai's the leader, Sora hold us together, you always keeps us in line, TK gives us hope, Matt is always helping someone, and Kari… Kari just does so much for us with so little. But… what do I do?"

Joe said, silently contemplating the topic. He removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose, hoping to stimulate some thought. He finally placed them back on his face, staring candidly at Mimi. "You… you remind us that we're human," he stated after some time, "and not only are we human, but we're kids, kids with special abilities. We may have been chosen to save two worlds from utter destruction, but it doesn't change a thing. You remind us of what makes each of us special. Sora with her immense love, Tai and his amazing bravery, Izzy and his eloquent intelligence; they all make them special in their own way. You may think that you don't have anything special about you, but you're wrong. Sometimes, fighting isn't the solution, and you know that. You're sweetness and naiveté can melt the hardest of hearts, and then some. Mimi, never think any less of yourself."

Mimi was at the state of tears by this time, her fawn eyes watering over. She pulled Joe into a tight hug, and started to cry on his shoulder. Joe, confused by the action, pulled her closer and rubbed her back while in a shock.

"Joe, that was the sweetest thing someone ever told me, and none of it was a lie. Thanks. Thanks a lot," Mimi whispered softly into his ear. She kissed him gently on the cheek, a blush rising to her face and continued to embrace him. Joe felt a hot flush rise to his face, and he almost imagined his glasses fogged up. He slipped them off, tossing them into Mimi's pink ten – gallon hat. He returned to rubbing Mimi's back lovingly, as twilight rolled into the digital sky.

* * * * * * *

"A little lower. A little higher. Move to the right. Okay, now just move down a smidgen. Yeah right there," Gatomon sighed, as Kari leisurely scratched her stomach. Gatomon purred loudly as Kari, with her other hand, scratched the sensitive spot on her ear. Kari giggled as the mauve ruff of Gatomon's tail tickled her ear, and the cool metal of the tail ring. Kari stopped in her scratching and moved on to softly rubbing Gatomon's belly. Gatomon continued to purr throatily in contentment as Kari rubbed her soft, feathery fur.

"Hi Kari," TK said, settling down next to her. Patamon fluttered around him for several seconds then landed on his hat, making himself most comfortable. "What'cha doing with Gatomon?"

"This?" Kari asked, still rubbing a still purring Gatomon. "I'm just rubbing her stomach. She really likes it." She stopped suddenly and placed Gatomon onto TK's lap. "Want to give it a shot?"

TK looked at Kari, than looked at Gatomon. "Okay, I guess," he replied happily. He placed his hands on Gatomon's stomach and softly stroked it. Gatomon's purrs made TK smile, and he stroked her with more earnest.

"Wow TK, you're almost as good as I am!" Kari exclaimed as she watched Gatomon snuggle into TK's arms. TK smiled contentedly as he continued to rub Gatomon's belly. _She really does like it,_ TK thought to himself. _I'm glad I'm making her happy._ Kari beamed when she saw the peaceful look on TK's face. She beamed, that is, until she saw the face of Patamon, who sat ignored on the top of TK's head.

"Patamon, you aren't jealous, are you?" Kari questioned. Patamon ignored her question, still staring at TK and Gatomon in mild annoyance. "C'mon Patamon. You could tell me." Patamon turned his head in defiance, crossing his chubby arms across his chest, giving a little huff. "Patamon, don't be like that." Patamon continued to scowl, but unfurled his three – toed paw. Kari picked him up from TK's hat and gently placed him in her lap. TK never noticed; he was too busy giving Gatomon a belly rub. 

"So, you don't want to smile, do you?" Kari asked playfully. Patamon continued to frown, as if to answer her question. "Well, what if I do this?" asked Kari as she poked Patamon in the gut. Patamon's frown turned upside – down for a moment, but quickly went back to his frown. "Well, you want to play hardball, huh?" Kari queried, smiling evilly. She then started a full scale tickling attack on Patamon's pudgy, cream – colored stomach.

Patamon quickly clamped his mouth shut and forced his hands over it, trying his best to contain the laughter. He turned several shades of color, from red to blue to purple, but he still kept the mirth inside. Finally, after turning purple for the fifth time, Patamon gave up and laughed. At the sound of his high – pitched squeal, Kari couldn't help but laugh alongside him. Some time later, both Kari and TK stopped in their activities and smiled warmly at each other. 

"That was fun," TK noted. Gatomon stretched out in his arms, happy from her extensive treatment. She quickly climbed up a tree and settled onto a branch. She circled around until she finally settled down to sleep. Patamon did the same, sleeping peacefully in Kari's lap.

"Yeah, it really was," Kari agreed. She softly rubbed Patamon on his back, causing him to mumble softly in his sleep. "I think we should try this again sometime."

TK didn't respond. He stared out into the open, a vacant look in his eyes. He sighed quietly as he slipped off his book bag, which was quite heavy. His face suddenly brightened as he opened it. "Hey Kari. Do you want some candy? It's not too old, and it's really good!"

Kari's face also brightened at the mention of candy. "Sure! I haven't had any in a while!" Kari walked over to TK while he continued to poke around in it. "What do you have?"

TK's voice came from deep inside the bag as he continued to poke around in it. "Let's see… I have some Skittles, Jawbreakers, lollipops, Sour Powers, and some gum," he stated, pulling his head out of the bag.

(A/N: I'm too lazy, stupid, and ignorant to go looking on the Internet to find authentic Japanese candies. Sorry if I offended anyone with Japanese in their blood for using American candies instead of Japanese.)

"Can I have a lollipop?" Kari asked politely. "They're my favorites." TK stuck his head back into the bag and furrowed for a lollipop. Moments later, he popped back with a giant smile on his face, holding a lollipop in each hand.

"I brought two; one's watermelon and the other's grape." The both of them simultaneously made a face of revulsion at the name of the flavor grape.

*(A/N: Yes, grape is the worst flavor anything could be. It's great as a fruit, but that's it. If you happen to like this flavor, you should be forced to live in a house filled with people who wear jackets that lets them hug themselves and have people in white coats as their best friends.)*

"I'll take the grape, and you can have the watermelon Kari," TK said nobly, putting the watermelon lollipop in her hands. Kari looked at the lollipop in complete surprise.

"TK, you should have the watermelon one. It's your lollipops, and besides, I can handle the grape one," Kari said graciously. She switched the lollipops quickly, leaving TK completely confused. 

"But Kari, my mother always says, 'If you share something, always give the other person the better of the stuff.'" TK complained. He once again switched the lollipops, now leaving Kari puzzled.

"But TK, MY mom always says, 'If someone shares with you, let them get the better of the stuff.'" Kari explained. She swapped the lollipops again. Now the both of them were confused! TK's face suddenly perked up as he dug into his book bag. 

"Look! I have a chocolate lollipop! I really like chocolate, and I know you don't! So I can have the chocolate one, you can have the watermelon one, and we can put the icky grape one back in the bag!" TK speedily rationalized. Kari's face cheered up as she tossed the grape flavored lollipop into TK's bag. They both opened their lollipops with relish and popped them right in their mouths.

Kari noticed that TK was sucking on his chocolate lollipop broodingly, rarely moving it out of his mouth. "What are you thinking about TK?" Kari asked, taking the time to take her lollipop out of her mouth and reinsert.

"I was… I was thinking about my brother and what he's doing right now," TK mumbled, the lollipop mumbling up his words.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I said I was thinking about what my brother was doing right now."

There was a silence. "You miss him, don't you?" Kari asked sincerely.

"Yeah," TK said, his eyes growing slightly misty. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I really want him back."

"I know. If that happened to Tai, I don't know what I'd do." Another silence followed. "Don't worry TK, we'll get him back."

"I know. It's just… just… it's just that…"

"Just what TK?"

"It's just that I know that if I want to save him, I'll have to fight and hurt him. I don't want to hurt my brother. I love him too much."

"Then don't fight him. I think we could handle him."

"No way! Did you see the way he beat up WarGreymon? There's no way you guys can handle him by yourself! That's why I have to fight, even if I don't want to."

"TK, that's really cool thing to say."

"Yeah, but what if I say it now, and I can't do it later?"

"We won't hate you. We all know how hard it is on you, and besides, we'll be there to back you up."

"Really?"

"Really." More silence followed.

"Thanks Kari, you're a good friend.

"It's okay, I know you would do the same for me if this happened to me."

"That's not it though."  
"Oh?"

"I was thinking about how come Matt changed like that."

"Oh."

TK stood up suddenly and started bawling. "Why? Why did Myotismon do this to my brother? Why didn't the big chicken just fight us instead of using my brother?!" He calmed down slightly, even though his tears continued to rack his body. "I know Matt wouldn't do this to us if Myotismon didn't go and mess him up…"

"TK…" Kari whispered softly, letting the name linger in the air. She moved next to him and rubbed his back. "TK… I know that it's really hard on you, but you can't cry like this!"

TK angrily shoved off her hand and glared at her. "Why not?! My brother's gone and turned into a crazy monster, trying to kill us! You never went through this before, no one did! So, you wouldn't know what to do, so don't tell me not to cry, because I will!" The tears streamed down his flustered face faster, his breathing ragged from his tirade.

"TK… I'm sorry…" she sniffled, fighting the tears that ran down her face "I just thought that Matt wouldn't like to see you cry like this… none of us like that…Matt defiantly wouldn't like that. He would like you to be strong… but if you're going to be such a big baby, then go ahead!" Kari shouted roughly, tears already forming a miniature stream down her young face. She immediately gasped when he realized what she said. "TK! I'm so sorry!"

TK cleaned his wet face with the back of his sleeve, the urge to cry stuck in his throat. He shoved it down his throat as he began to spoke. "That's okay Kari. I needed that. You're right; Matt would want me to be strong, and not to cry. Thanks Kari."

Her eyes red and puffy from the crying, Kari gave a small smile. "You're welcome TK." They both smiled at each other. Kari looked into the sky, and noticed how it started to darken. "Hey TK, we should back to the campsite before we get lost." TK nodded his head in agreement, as he picked up Patamon from the lap of Kari. Kari coaxed Gatomon down from the tree, and let her ride on her shoulder.

"Hey Kari?"

"Yeah TK?"

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

* * * * * * *

From her spot on the earth, Sora counted the amount of stars she could see. So far, she was up to 104. "105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110…" she mumbled to herself. She continued counting, sighing softly at each group of five. _I really should be getting back to the campsite, _she thought to herself. _I really should, so why am I not moving? It's late at night and Biyomon is nowhere near me, so why I am not scared?_ She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to count. At 149, she lost her count, due to the fact she was day dreaming slightly. She cursed, thinking that no one could her.

"Ooh! Sora has such a potty mouth! I'm going to tell!" Tai mocked, his face popping over Sora's, his rich chocolate eyes glistening mischievously.

"Tai!" Sora gasped. In her rush to move, she accidentally head butted him. "Ouch! Tai, how come your head is so hard?"

Tai was too busy to answer, vigorously massaging his forehead. "I should ask you the same," he finally said, wincing all the way through his sentence. "Now I know how you always head in goals during practice!"

Sora gave Tai a wry smile. "Funny. What are you doing out here anyway? It's late, and who knows what might come out?"

"For your information, I don't have a curfew," he joked with mock anger, "I can stay up as long as I want. I was going to ask you the same thing. You don't even have your digimon with you. What an irresponsible Digidestined you are!"

"You're one to talk. Where's your digimon? Or is he invisible?"

"Agumon? Oh, he's having a potty break," Tai replied sheepishly. Sora laughed aloud when she heard this.

"We're out here in the open, just waiting for an attack, and your digimon decides he needs the toilet!"

"Hey! At least my digimon's here! Where's yours, talking to some pigeons?"

"You know if Biyomon was here, she'd peck your eyes out!"

"Well, if Agumon was here, he'd bite you!" The two stopped immediately stopped in their bickering, and stared at each other. They immediately started to giggle, tears dropping from their eyes from their glee.

Tai wiped his eyes as he still giggled slightly. "I love arguing with you Sora! It's the best!" He had an outburst of laughter again, and then he controlled it. "Especially when you're dead wrong!"

Sora held her stomach, and waited until she stopped laughing completely. "Yeah, it's great. Especially when YOU'RE dead wrong!" Tai moved to argue with her, but saw the smile on her face. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get back before someone starts to worry," she said, pulling Tai a little closer to her.

"Yeah, we should get going," Tai replied, his grin getting larger by the second. "Hey Agumon! Are you done?" he shouted to his digital companion. 

There was a slight rustling in the bushes as Tai waited for an answer. "I don't think so Tai," Agumon replied meekly.

"What do you mean that you don't think so!?"

"Well, I'm not done. Is that better?"

"No it isn't better! Hurry up already!"

"Tai, this is something that you can't rush or everything gets messed up!"

Tai closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. "Okay Agumon, what's taking so long?

"...I think it was the leaves we had…"

"Agumon, what leaves?"

"The leaves the fish were on! What other leaves would I eat?"

"…Agumon, you weren't supposed to eat the leaves, buddy…"

"What?"

"Those leaves are totally inedible. They're really tough and sour. I'm surprised you actually ate one."

"…"

"… You ate more than one, didn't you?"

"…Yes…"

"Agumon…. How many did you eat?"

"…All…"

"All?!"

"Well, I thought everyone was full from the fish, and so I helped myself to them all."

"Well, let this be a lesson to you. This is what happens when you become a glutton."

"But I thought I became Greymon, Tai."

Tai closed his eyes and counted to twenty this time. Sora's laughing didn't help the situation much. "Agumon, a glutton is someone who stuffs themselves all the time."

"Oh."

Tai clasped his face in slight anger, laughter and irritation. "Well, try to follow us back to the campsite. Try not to spend all night out here okay?" he laughed, walking away.

"Okay Tai," Agumon's strained voice responded.

* * * * * * *

  
Sora marched behind Tai, her arms embraced loosely around his neck. Well, she actually lagged behind, since she could barely keep up with Tai's pace. _How is he able to walk so fast so late? It's as if oversized batteries or something like that powers him all the time, _she thought to herself. She struggled to keep up with him, but her legs felt as if someone fastened lead weights to them, and then plastered them with cement. "Tai, can we stop for a while? I know it's really late, and we might get attacked out here, but I really need the rest."

Tai stopped his marching and glanced into Sora's tired face. "Sure, why not?" he said simply. Sora sighed in relief and sat down on the ground. Tai simply stood against the trunk of a tree, a blade of grass in his mouth.

"Sorry I'm slowing you down Tai," Sora apologized, "but I really need this. I mean, Mimi finding us after searching for here all that time, Matt becoming that Hadesmon person, him teaming up with both MetalEtemon and Puppetmon… it's been exhausting."

"Yeah, I feel exactly what you mean," Tai replied, shifting the blade of grass in his mouth. "I don't blame you for being tired."

"Tai?"

"Yeah Sora?"  
"Are you tired?"

At this moment, Tai suppressed a yawn. "Does that answer your question?" he said wryly.

"It just seems that you never run out of energy; you are always the first in battle, or the one to march the longest. How come?"

Tai moved from his spot on the tree, staring into the night sky. "Well, I am human. I do get tired, and sometimes I push myself too hard. Sometimes… I just want someone else to take the lead, so I could relax for a while. But, every time that thought enters my mind, every time my body wants to relax, I think of them," he said, pointing to the night sky.

"You think of the stars?" Sora asked, completely confused. "What's so special about the stars?"

"No, no, I don't think of the stars. I think… I think of all the people back home. Our parents, our friends…" he paused, reminiscing of his times in the real world. "I think of how all eight of us were chosen to defend them, and not only them, but this world too. Then, I think about those digimon or people I'm defending, and how much they mean to me, even if I don't know them. I think about the people who can't be brave, or can't be full of energy to help others. That's why I do this, because there are some people who can't do it for themselves. In fact, I was surprised when I received the crest of courage. I always broke out in a cold sweat when a battle started, and it took me a while to calm down afterwards. But, when it first glowed, I realized that I didn't have to be absolutely without fear. I just needed the courage to do the right thing, no matter what. Some people can't be brave like I can. Maybe they've been hurt too badly, or maybe they have nothing to make them courageous. So, I'm courageous for those people. Maybe… just maybe one day," he finished with a grin, "they'll have the courage I have."

Sora was completely speechless. She never knew that Tai ran so deep. "Wow Tai," she finally said, still surprised by what Tai had just told her.

"I know. I guess you thought I didn't have such deep thoughts, did you?" Sora moved to argue, but stopped when Tai grinned. "It's okay. At first, I didn't believe I was having thoughts like that. But I guess this adventure's changing all of us for the better."

Sora's lower lip started to tremble, and her eyes turned misty. Before Tai noticed anything, Sora was weeping loudly, her cries echoing through the dark forest. Tai rushed over to her and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Sora! Are you crazy? It's not if we're walking in the dark in a forest without any protection-oh wait, we are!" Tai angrily hissed at Sora. His harsh remarks made her sob even louder. Still confused by what made her cry in the first place, Tai tried his best to soothe Sora.

"H-hey Sora! Relax! Okay, I'm sorry! Sorry! Sora, you have to stop crying! We're all alone, and who knows where Agumon is! I don't mean to sound mean or harsh, but please quiet down!" he whispered loudly, his hand still covering her mouth. "Sora, if I let go, promise me you won't scream, okay?" Tai asked. Sora nodded her head stiffly, tears still coming down her face. Tai slowly removed his hand from her mouth, ready to clamp down at anytime. 

"Oh my gosh, Tai, I'm sorry I went and did that," Sora apologized, her voice hoarse from sobbing so loudly. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right," Tai said plainly, removing his wet glove from his hand. "Now, could you tell me what made you cry all of a sudden? One second, everything was cool, and then you're blubbering all over the place!"

Sora smiled weakly, moving a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Well, when you said that this adventure was making everyone better, I started to think about how little I changed," she explained sadly. 

(A/N: I saw "Joe's Battle" today. I write on a whim. So sue me.)

Tai looked at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Sora, all of us changed, especially you!"

"What do you mean especially me? Tai, I changed, but not much! When I look at TK, Kari, Mimi, Joe… they all became better people. I bet when they go back to their families, they'll barely recognize them!" Sora exclaimed bitterly. 

"Well, I guess you can't improve on perfection," Tai joked. Sora gave him a playful push.

"Not funny Tai. Everyone has changed so much, and it's for the better. What about me? What did I change?" Sora questioned.

Tai thought for a few minutes before he could come up with a good answer. "Well, you used to hate your mother, but now you like her a lot right?"

Sora gave an indignant huff. "Big whoop. I like my mother now. That's probably it."

Tai grabbed Sora by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Don't you get it? It's the little things that change. It's not like one day Mimi absolutely loves pink, and then after all this, she'll hate it! No! She'll still love pink, but she'll start to enjoy other colors! And Sora, I can you exactly how each of us changed!"

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Sora asked angrily, settling into a bad mood.

Tai took his crest from inside his shirt and placed it next to where Sora's laid. "That's how we changed! I know the reason why none of us could use the crest unless we all had it!"

"And the magical explanation to the question that plagues us all is?" she spat sarcastically.

"Each of the crest affects the other! It's like they're in equilibrium or something! And each person with a crest affects another person with a crest! All of us grew more sincere, friendlier, more reliable, intelligent, courageous, hopefully, and loving. Well except for you that is," he explained.

"And why is that?"

"You grew lovelier."

"Tai?"

"Yes Sora?"

"You're an idiot."

"Yes I am. But I'm a lovable idiot, aren't I?"

Sora laughed, immediately coming out of her bad mood. She stood up and slipped Tai's hand in hers. "I'm ready to go, all rested up."

"Good. About time too," he joked as Sora playfully punch him on the shoulder. The two left from the spot and walked to the campsite, the soft moonlight illuminating their path. Neither of them said anything while walking back, only stealing glances and laughing when they caught each other. When they finally made it to the campsite, they found that everyone was sleeping soundly. 

"I guess we have to watch guard," Tai reasoned as Joe snored loudly. He found Agumon sleeping against a rock, mumbling in his sleep. Tai slapped him sharply on the head, causing to wake up from his dream abruptly.

"Hi Tai," Agumon yawned, covering his mouth with his claw. "Is it time for breakfast?"

"Now, it's time to stand guard. Now c'mon," Tai commanded quite irritably. He stormed off toward Sora, who was able to wake up her digimon partner with gentler methods.

"Tai, what's wrong? You seem angry," Agumon noticed, lagging behind his partner. "Did something happen while you were coming back?"

"Yes something happened to me while coming back. I asked my digimon to watch us as we come back, and I find him sleeping!" Tai yelled, but loud enough to wake anyone.

"But Tai! I did watch you guys come back!" Agumon protested. "When you guys stopped for a break, I stopped and fell asleep by accident. I guess I sleepwalked back here," he admitted bashfully.

Tai was about to start yelling again, but reconsidered it. "Agumon, I've never known you to lie to me, and if you did, you wouldn't come up with one like that. I believe you. Sorry for all the yelling."

"It's okay Tai." Both Tai and Agumon walked back to where Biyomon and Sora tended to the fire. Tai noticed some shiny apples in the tree above them. 

"Hey Sora, are you hungry?" Tai asked, already putting his plan into action.

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed, remembering that it was a while since they last ate. "But what could we eat? There's nothing left."

"That's what you think," Tai countered, eying the apples. He removed his goggles, his bushy hair falling out of place without them. Picking a Y – shaped stick, Tai placed the goggled directly over them. He picked up four stones and using the improvised slingshot he made, Tai easily shot them all down to the floor. He chose one out of the four and polished it on his shirt. He moved over to the campfire and picked one of the skewers used to barbeque the fish. He impaled the apple and now could barbeque the apple. He let it roast for a few seconds, and then he passed the skewer to Sora.

"Here. I call it Roasted Apple a la Tai," he commented, moving onto the three other apples. Sora blew softly on the apple, hesitant to taste it. She nibbled into it cautiously, and was surprised to find out how great it tasted. She began to eat it with greater vigor, the sweet juices running down her chin.

"Wow, you really were hungry," Tai jokingly noticed. Sora turned around to see Tai smiling warmly at her, holding a roasted apple. He juggled it between his knees, then bounced it on his head. Sora felt a flush rising on her neck and face. "Hey, don't worry about it," Tai mumbled, a piece of apple in his mouth, "if I had a bigger mouth, I would simply swallow this thing whole." He took another bite of the apple, swallowing the previous piece.

Sora said nothing, finishing her apple. She carefully placed the skewer on the floor, knowing that they would need it again anytime soon. She rose to her feet and went to Tai's side. She touched his shoulder softly, causing him to turn around. Sora sighed heavily, then softly pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Tai." She then moved back to her previous post, softly hugging her pink, bird digimon. Tai placed a gloved hand to the spot and simply stared at Sora.

"Tai? Tai? Tai!" Agumon shouted, effectively getting Tai's attention. "What was all that about?"

"I don't know little buddy. Girls are weird," he explained. His gaze returned to Sora, who glanced at him briefly and blushed, whispering into her digimon's eyes. "But I wouldn't have them any other way."

* * * * * * *

It was his favorite position. Once while watching a martial arts film, the hero used the same position to ready his soul for the final, climatic battle. He won flawlessly, the enemy no match for his determined soul. After watching that movie, he memorized it perfectly and mimicked it effortlessly. It always seemed to boost his confidence, and clear his mind. That's why it was his favorite.

Well, it was Matt Ishida's favorite position. Myotismon never watched the movie, or learned of any mortal martial arts. Despite this, Hadesmon remained in the position, legs crossed over each other, his arms supporting his body above the floor. He thought of battles; how to start them, the techniques used to fight in them, and how to win them… especially against a force such as the Digidestined. 

A toy explosive flew over his head, barely coming in contact with his pallid blonde hair. The explosive landed a few meters from him, blowing apart the wooden floor. Yet, this did not disrupt his concentration.

"Hey! What are you doing, you overgrown monkey!" Puppetmon complained. MetalEtemon completely ignored him as he picked up another box filled to the brim with toys. He tossed it out the window to forest floor below, watching with satisfaction as he heard a _crunch._

"Listen little buddy. I don't like this as much as you do. But, we have to sacrifice to get ahead. So, I'm getting rid of all your junk so that I can get my own room," he painfully explained, lifting an extremely big bowling ball. He was prepared to crack it into halves, until Puppetmon clocked him in the jaw with his mallet.

"You? Get a room?" he disbelievingly exclaimed. "There's no way that some shiny piece of Sukamon is getting a room in my mansion! Especially not the room with the best toys!"

(A/N: As some as you know, Sukamon is a piece of poop. He eats it, throws it, and lives it. The funny thing is that he has a digivolution called Platinum Sukamon, where he digivolves a shiny piece of poop. That fact always brings a smile to my face. ^_^)

MetalEtemon gingerly massaged his sore chin. "Well then, where am I going to sleep?"

"The boiler room, like last night!" Puppetmon shouted, locking up his toys in their rightful place.

"The boiler room? But I can't sleep there! It's dark, and damp, and dirty! Besides, it's scary there!" MetalEtemon divulged.

"Well, go complain to that dirty little doll of yours," Puppetmon taunted, pointing toward the doll.

(A/N: Both Etemon and MetalEtemon have teddy bears on their waist, Monzaemon and WaruManzaemon respectively. My guess? They force the dolls to listen to their music.)

A field of metal veins exploded all over MetalEtemon's forehead. "That's it! It's bad enough that you're a bad host, but to insult my bear, now it is war!" With that declared, MetalEtemon smashed a whole cabinet full of boxes. He chucked the whole thing out the window, an evil smile on his face.

Puppetmon gave a horrific gasp. He looked out the window at the corpses of his favorite toys, and his treasured Dum – Dum bullets.

"My Dum – Dum bullets! Do you know how hard it is to get those things?!" Puppetmon exclaimed.

"Well then you better stop me then," MetalEtemon stated evilly, juggling three Dum – Dum bullets in his hand. Puppetmon gave another gasp, and then dashed to MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon stopped in his juggling, then expertly rolled one in the path of Puppetmon. Puppetmon immediately tripped, his hammer flying out of his grasp. MetalEtemon laughed wickedly as he hurled two cabinets of toys out the house, leaving two large holes in the side. His wicked laugh stopped short when Puppetmon drove his hammer in MetalEtemon's midsection, effectively launching him out the mansion. 

MetalEtemon continued on his flight outside, until he spied a lush, green vine from behind his shades. He quickly grabbed on and used his momentum to swing himself back toward the house. Instead of swinging toward the top floor, where Puppetmon was, he swung toward the middle level, where Hadesmon continued to mediate. He sneakily cupped his hand behind his ear, until he heard what he wanted.

"Well, that's that," Puppetmon casually replied, dusting his hands. He placed his hammer back in its place on his back. "Never liked him much anyway; he was stupid." He walked back to the other gaps in the house. "It's going to cost a fortune to buy new toys. Piedmon is not going to like this." Suddenly, two metallic hands crashed through wooden beams and wrapped around Puppetmon's legs.

"Gotcha, you poor excuse for a toothpick!" MetalEtemon shouted. He yanked Puppetmon through the shafts, and slammed him into the floor. He then commenced to pummeling him. "This'll teach you to mess with the best!"

Puppetmon thought otherwise. He somehow reached out and managed to strangle his opponent with a piece of rope. MetalEtemon tried to rip the cord asunder, but it was too strong for him. He instead stood up, with Puppetmon riding him piggyback. He attempted to slam Puppetmon into the wall, but Puppetmon simply jumped around and rearranged the string. Almost on his last breath, MetalEtemon slipped on a toy and crashed down the stairs, bringing Puppetmon with him. They both ended up a mess on the bottom of the stairs, tangled in each other. Puppetmon untangled himself from a groaning MetalEtemon and somersaulted into the couches.

"This is MY house! That means you play by MY rules! If you want war, you have to play it right!" Puppetmon shouted, turning over the couch. He disappeared behind it, tossing a set of war camouflage at MetalEtemon. Moments later, he popped up again, wearing green camouflage. Around his waist he clipped a series of grenades. He tossed another belt at MetalEtemon. "C'mon and hurry up already! I want to destroy you!"

MetalEtemon quickly slipped on the camouflage, gray in his case. He picked up two of the grenades and stared at them strangely. "These aren't real, are they?" Puppetmon grinned and tossed one at MetalEtemon, where it promptly exploded on contact. 

"Does that answer your question monkey boy?" Puppetmon jeered. That is, until MetalEtemon's grenade blew up right in his face.

"Pinocchio, I'll make you sorry you ever left Gepetto!" MetalEtemon countered while wiping away the black dust on his face. He pulled the pin off another grenade and threw it at Puppetmon. Puppetmon, who was wiping the grime on his face, gasped when he saw the incoming projectile. He quickly pulled out his trusty hammer and luckily whapped it back to MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon in turn slapped it back to Puppetmon. Puppetmon clouted it back, only it happened to explode in midair. Puppetmon pulled the pin off all of his grenades and pitched it toward MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon in turn pulled off all the pins on his grenades and chucked it toward the grenades. A large explosion ruptured throughout the house, setting several pieces of furniture on fire. 

"So uh… what now?" MetalEtemon asked. Puppetmon simply shrugged his shoulders as his digimon ran to and fro, extinguishing the fires.

* * * * * * * *

His eyes opened abruptly, while the rest of his body remained silent. His breathing had nearly stopped, and his heart beat feebly. It seemed so clear, and easy. Of course, he was fighting against a group with unimaginable potential and gutso. He still needed to be careful.

Hadesmon concentrated silently, closing his piercing blue eyes. The boards surrounding him shattered like glass, the splinters circling around him. He unfurled his legs, and stood to his full height. He floated downward, his eyes still close. He opened his eyes, and allowed himself to drop the last inch, a soft _click_ issuing as his boots made contact with the floor. Puppetmon and MetalEtemon gave him mystified glares.

"Come you two," Hadesmon commanded, beckoning them with his finger. "I finally came up with a plan, and you two need to here about." He sharply turned around and walked out the mansion. Puppetmon looked at MetalEtemon, who looked at MetalEtemon. They both shrugged their shoulders simultaneously and jogged out the house.

They found Hadesmon floating in the middle of a field. He turned around to face the both of them. "Sit down," he ordered, dropping to the floor. They immediately obeyed and sat on the floor.

"I know you two have limited amount of intelligence, and so can't appreciate my true genius. I'll keep it short and simple, and draw lots of pictures in hopes that you can follow along," he added sarcastically. 

"First of all, thanks to me, the Digidestined have been reduced to 7 people; the children of hope, courage, love, intelligence, light, reliability and sincerity."

"What? When did that Sincerity kid pop up? She wasn't there when we went to attack," Puppetmon exclaimed.

MetalEtemon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I remember that Sincerity kid. Real sweet and real cute." Hadesmon and Puppetmon shot him glances of disgust at the same time. "What? It's true."

"She wasn't there, but still alive," Hadesmon continued. "The main point of that attack was to find out if she was alive. If she was dead, none of the crests would be able to work, since hers would be out of commission." He paced back and forth as he continued to lecture the two. "She may or may not participate in next and final battle, which throws problems into my plan. Her digimon can be disposed of easily, but she can still cause problems."

"So… what is the plan? You're always talking about it, but we never hear anything about it," MetalEtemon commented. "I saw we rush in, and crush them like bugs!"

The sapphire eyes of Hadesmon blazed a dull red for a moment, but soon returned to normal. "We could do that, like idiotic barbarians," he managed to say through gritted, closed lips, "or we can handle the situation like mon of intelligence. To rush in there and force their digimon to become powerful is stupid."

"What are you talking about? We should just go in and finish them off without giving them a chance to come back. If we go with your plan, they'll come back and kill us!" Puppetmon protested. Hadesmon's eyes transformed to the dull red again, devoid of pupils and filled with the fires of hell. He clenched his fist, and a sigh slowly escaped from his lips. He shook with anger, but the trembling stopped.

"He's right. I fought them before, and they always come back if you're too easy on them," MetalEtemon added. That pushed Hadesmon over the edge. 

A feral roar escaped from his throat as his pastel skin turned scaly. His nose increased in size, allowing for the thousands of fangs to fill his agape mouth, his face and body starting to cover with bronzed scales. He dropped to all fours as his hands transformed into demonic appendages. His pale blonde hair grew into a mane, growing to the floor in a shaggy manner. The creature stopped transforming, and gave a gut - wrenching wail of pain. It lumbered over to MetalEtemon, who could only back up in fear. It raised itself to its hind legs, and clamped onto MetalEtemon's neck with its jaws. MetalEtemon's hands went to his neck in fear, and tried to remove the fearsome creature from his neck, the smell alone almost subduing him. 

The creature continued to clamp on MetalEtemon's neck, increasing the pressure. MetalEtemon felt some type of acid drip down his chest, originating from the mouth of the creature. He heard the metal dissolve sickeningly as the saliva continued its trip. He tried again to remove the jaws from his neck, but the creature only fought back with greater force. He moved to gulp nervously; the only thing stopping him was the set of fangs locked on his Adams apple, slowly crushing them. MetalEtemon felt his knees get weak, the attack leaving him in a state of inanition. The creature suddenly released him as it gave a heart - tearing scream. Both it and MetalEtemon collapsed to the floor. A blinding golden light surrounded the creature, first its outline, then the whole body. When the mysterious light dissipated, the form of Hadesmon appeared again.

MetalEtemon's hands went to his throat in fear, cautiously feeling along its structure. A hairline crack nearly traveled around his whole neck. The area near his eyes was slowly corroding, a nauseating green replacing the metallic luster. His chest was dotted with small, empty holes.

By this time, Hadesmon had regained control of his body. He dragged his sweaty, musty frame off the floor, dust sticking to his bare chest. He wearily tossed his platinum blonde hair, now back to its normal length, and spoke again. "Now… if no one wants to interrupt, I'll continue," he hissed tiredly. No one opposed him, both of them sat silently and stunned on the floor.

"As I was saying, there are only seven children left. Not only that, but their fighting has been significantly weakened, since I own the only other mega. Despite this, the Digidestined have been known to perform miracles in the bleakest of moments."

"My plan is split into three parts, and all of them must be accomplished with flawless accuracy. Part one: Weaken the children of hope and light. Although neither of them holds the key to warp – digivolving, they contain an immense amount of latent power and energy. To leave them be and allow them to even think of trying to access that is an extreme folly. By snuffing the light, and turning hope in despair, the digital world.

"Part two: Bring the digital guardians of the Digidestined down. They also hold great potential, and although only two have found a way to use it, the others could easily do the same. We must transform them back into digieggs, and crush them at the same time. Primary Village is dead, and any chance for them to be reconfigured. 

"Part three: Impairing the power of the crest. The crest not only serves to help bring the emotion into use, it also magnifies it when needed. This is easily the hardest of the three parts, for it will also weaken me, as I do use the Friendship crest as a power supply. This must be done last, and only last."

Hadesmon looked at the bored faces of his cohorts. _Those fools,_ he angrily thought to himself. _Their minds can't comprehend the gigantic proportions of this plan, and they'll foul it up._ A dark smile made its way on his face. _No matter, I was going to kill them anyway. Might as well let them do most of the work for me._ "Do you understand?" he asked in fake concern. Both of them nodded their heads slowly, even though they didn't understand. "Fine, go. You'll need your rest for tomorrow night; it'll be a big night." They both rose from their spot on the floor and ran off to the house, bickering along the way.

_I refuse to let those boobs slow me down. My plan is quickly forming, and by the time the sun sets tomorrow, I'll be king of this world. By the sunrise after that, both the human and digital world will be under my rule. _

_ _

Done! Done, done, done, done! This took me most of the week, and I'm glad! I think it really shows. I really liked how this chapter turned out, for once. Well, I have something to confess. This'll be the last chapter to come from me in a good long time. About 5-6 weeks in fact. Before you pick up the weapons that cause extreme pain, please wait. I promise, I promise that when I come back, 2 chapters from each series will be out. I'm not lying. I won't have Internet access or a computer where I'm going (not Hell, for some of those really angry at me), so I'll be writing out and planning the chapters. Hopefully, they'll turn out finer than the ones that I write on a whim. Buh – bye!

Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I promised the URL to some translated Tamers magna. Read the notes the guy posted, it'll explain some things. If I'm correct, the webmaster's name is Natron. [http://www.ugcs.caltech.edu/~wakkonat/digimon/manga/cover.html][1] Hope you enjoy it, I certainly have.

   [1]: http://www.ugcs.caltech.edu/~wakkonat/digimon/manga/cover.html



End file.
